Who?
by Jiji Park
Summary: Luhan si inspektur aneh, Sehun si detektif malas, Minseok si pimpinan forensik yang kalem dan Jongin si psikiater gila. Bagaimanakah mereka dihadapkan dengan kasus pembunuhan yang misterius? /Aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan begitu rumit/ Hunkai and Lumin Pair!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Who?

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lu han, Kim Minseok and other

Rate : M (Untuk unsur crimenya)

Pair : Hunkai and Lumin

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Crack pairs

Untuk semua tokoh yang ada disini saya tidak berniat menghina mereka. Hati - hati dengan typos dan juga maafkan saya jika ada unsur forensik, penjabaran dan juga psikologis yang kurang karena saya hanyalah mahasiswa desain yang hanya bisa berimajinasi dan mengambar kk

Enjoy the read!

* * *

 _"Pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini semakin menjadi. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau ini semua adalah ulah para psikopat gila"_

Suara penyiar berita di televisi ruang tengah yang kosong itu terus berkumandang tanpa ada yang mendangarkan.

SRAK

KLONTANG

"Shit" umpat seseorang dari arah dapur rumah minimalis tersebut.

 _Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_ _  
_ _  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_ _  
_ _  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_ _  
_ _  
You just gotta be strong_

"Sebentar~~" teriak orang itu lagi setelah mendengar ringtone ponselnya berbunyi. Orang itupum keluar dari dapur dengan membawa secangkir coklat panas di tangan kirinya dan juga ramen cup di tangan kanannya.

Dia mendudukan pantat seksinya di sofa lalu mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi diletakannya di atas meja di depan televisi yang masih menampilkan seorang wartawan sedang mengejar seorang polisi untuk mendapatkan berita setelah meletakkan ramen dan coklatnya tentu saja.

"Bodoh! Dimana kau?" teriak seseorang dari arah seberang telepon dan membuat orang yang menerima telepon mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tsk, dasar rusa. Aku sedang liburan bodoh" ujar orang itu masih terus mendumel dalam hati karena ada rusa gila yang mengganggu _'liburannya'._

"Liburan? Yak tuan Jongin yang terhormat, kau melarikan diri dari rumah sakit setelah jam istirahat makan siang berakhir dan sekarang Baoziku membutuhkanmu bodoh" cerocos suara di seberang sana dan membuat Jongin menirukannya dengan nada mencibir.

"Yang kau panggil Baozi itu adalah kakakku dan dia punya nama rusa gila. Shit" umpat Jongin ketika tangannya lagi – lagi terkena cipratan kuah ramen cupnya karena kakinya tidak sengaja menendang meja.

"Pergi sekarang juga karena ada keluarga korban yang membutuhkanmu dan juga jangan mengumpat padaku bodoh. Aku lebih tua darimu dan juga aku adalah calon suami kakakmu"

"Baru calon. Dan aku tak akan pergi karena ramenku nanti akan mengembang" tegas Jongin sambil mengapitkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya dan bahu sebelah kirinya sedikit terangkat untuk menahan ponsel yang ada di telinga kirinya sementara keduanya tangannya mengambil ramen cupnya.

"Pergi sekarang juga Jongin" seru suara yang intonasinya sangat datar.

"Tsk, dasar rusa pengadu. Heish baiklah baiklah aku pergi" cebik Jongin sambil menutup percakapannya dengan rusa gila. Iapun berdiri dari sofa setelah mematikan televisinya dan juga lansung menyambar jaketnya yang sedari tadi teronggok di pinggiran sofa.

Dia berjalan ke luar rumah minimalisnya dengan membawa ramen cup di tangan kanannya, ponsel di tangan kirinya, jaket yang tersampir di atas kepalanya dan juga jagan lupa dia dompetnya yang sekarang dia gigit. Setelah berjalan sampai di pinggir jalan dan mengabaikan banyak orang yang memandangnya aneh, Jongin lansung melesat masuk ke dalam taksi yang diberhentikan oleh seorang wanita dan menutup pintu taksi dengan keras mengabaikan wanita itu menyumpahinya.

Setelah mengucapkan tempat tujuan dengan suara yang tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan dompetnya, akhirnya taksi berjalan dan benar – benar meninggalkan wanita yang terus – menerus berteriak tak jelas di pinggir jalan sendirian. Mengabaikan itu, Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di sebelahnya lalu mengambil dompet yang ada di mulutnya dan juga meletakkannya di sebelah ponselnya. Dia lalu memakan ramennya dengan nikmat dan mengabaikan supir taksi yang memelototinya.

"Ekhem, maaf nona"

"Permisi! Siapa yang kau panggil nona?" Tanya Jongin sarkas sambil mengorek telinga kirinya pelan dengan jari kelinking tangan kirinya.

"Anda tak boleh memakan ramen di dalam taksi nona. Dan juga anda akan gemuk jika memakan makanan berminyak itu terus – menerus" ucap sang supir tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang sekarang hampir menancapkan sumpitnya di kepala botak sang supir.

"Watdepak? Kau menyebutku nona? Dan tak boleh memakan ramen? Juga gemuk? Dasar tak tahu diri kau pak tua" cerocos Jongin kalap sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah sang supir yang masih memasang tampang sok cool.

"Itu benar nona.."

"TURUNKAN AKU DISINI" jerit Jongin kalap dan sang supir lansung menghentikan taksinya karena mendengar jeritan Jongin yang seperti anak gadis yang akan diperkosa.

"Dasar orang tua keparat. Aku tak akan membayar upah taksi ini" cerocos Jongin terus – menerus sambil keluar dari taksi setelah membawa ponsel dan dompetnya.

BRAK

Suara bantingan pintu taksi membuat sang supir mengelus dadanya pelan. Mungkin wanita ini PMS, batin supir taksi itu memandang miris Jongin yang terus – menerus mengeluh tiada henti.

"Apa kau melihatku seperti itu? PERGI DARI HADAPANKU ORANG TUA" jerit Jongin dan lansung diperhatikan oleh orang – orang sekitar. Tak perlu waktu lama, sang supir lansung pergi tanpa melihat Jongin yang menyeringai ke arahnya. "Dasar pak tua bodoh muehehehehehe" tawa Jongin gila sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan tetap mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang – orang yang di sekitarnya.

Sementara itu,

"Ya ampun, nona itu sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan belum membayar upahnya. Heish anak perempuan jaman sekarang semakin liar" racau sang supir taksi terus – menerus sambil sesekali menggeplak kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"Tuan Lu, kami sudah menyelidiki penyebab kematian korban dan identitas korban" ujar seorang petugas forensik pada pemuda bermata rusa yang sedari tadi terus – menerus menyumpahi ponselnya sendiri.

"Ah baiklah, lalu apakah keluarga korban sudah kau kirim ke rumah sakit yang aku katakan?" Tanya Luhan yang membaca kertas hasil penyelidikan tim forensik.

"Kami sudah mengirimnya ke rumah sakit beserta jasad korban untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut oleh Tuan Kim" ujar petugas itu lalu dia bergidik karena Luhan memandangnya tajam.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tuan Kim ha? Dia adalah Nyonya Lu. Panggil dia dengan panggilan itu" ujar Luhan sinis lalu pergi meninggalkkan petugas forensik yang masih memasang tampang datar.

Luhan terus berjalan ke arah mobilnya dengan terus membaca laporan yang diberikan tim forensik tadi. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu duduk di kursi pengemudi lalu menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang yang ada di sebelahnya dengan tampang datar.

"Bangun detektif gila" teriak Luhan sambil melemparkan semua data yang tadi diterimanya dari tim forensik.

"Kau sangatlah mengganggu rusa" jawab orang itu malas sambil memejamkan matanya lagi yang tadi sempat terbuka karena teriakan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidur lagi ha?" teriak Luhan sambil menjewer telinga orang itu "Kau sama saja seperti kekasihmu yang aneh itu Hunna" ucap Luhan sebal lalu mengehembuskan nafasnya berat setelah melepaskan jewerannya pada Sehun yang sekarang raut wajahnya abstrak Antara marah, sebal dan juga sakit.

"Berkacalah dahulu sebelum berkata bodoh. Kau lebih aneh daripada aku dan Jongin. Heish salah apa Bakpau itu mendapatkan rusa gila sepertimu" keluh Sehun sambil memunguti kertas yang tadi dilempar Luhan ke arahnya.

"Yah yah. Setidaknya Baozi tidak semenakutkan kekasih hitammu itu. Dan kami bertemu karena sebuah keajaiban di bulan Desember" ucap Luhan mendramatisir sambil melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

"Hell, apakah kau sedang kecanduan boyband beranggotakan 12 orang itu hingga kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun sarkas dan dibalas cebikan pelan oleh Luhan.

"Ck, asal kau tahu aku lebih tampan ketimbang mereka ber dua belas. Huahahahahaha" tawa Luhan gila dan membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya imajinatif.

.

.

.

"Salin semua yang aku catatkan padamu dan berikan padaku. Aku ada di ruanganku karena mungkin inspektur gila dan detektifnya yang pemalas itu sudah menungguku disana" titah seorang pemuda pendek berpipi bakpau dan berwajah imut pada salah satu bawahannya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang penuh dengan coretan tangannya.

"Baiklah Tuan Kim"

"Dan apakah aku akan ada jadwal lagi setelah ini?" Tanya sang dokter pada salah satu juniornya.

"Tidak ada, setelah ini jadwal anda kosong"

"Ah baiklah terima kasih"

"Tak masalah Tuan Kim, kami permisi" salam para junior Tuan Kim dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman pelan.

"Seharusnya kau menyangkal itu" ujar seseorang yang lansung membuat sang dokter memutar matanya jengah melihat siapa yang mengatakan itu padanya.

"Aku harus menyangkal tentang apa Jongin? Dan apa itu yang ada di tangan kananmu? Bungkus ramen cup? Jangan bilang kau…"

"Sudahlah Nona Lu, jangan berbicara seperti itu di ruang otopsi seperti ini. Bagaimana jika nanti para mayat yang sudah kau otopsi hidup kembali hn?" Tanya Jongin sambil memasang tampang menyeramkan.

"Yang ada mereka yang akan menakutimu hitam. Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku kakakmu bodoh" sangkal Minseok –Kakak Jongin sekaligus kekasih Luhan-.

"Yak, aku tidak hitam. Kulitku ini berwarna tan dan seksi" protes Jongin pada Minseok yang sudah berjalan mendahului dirinya.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan segera urus pasienmu Jongin. Adiknya terguncang karena melihat kakaknya meninggal dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan" tutur Minseok yang berjalan ke ruangannya diikuti dengan Jongin yang ada dibelakangnya sedang memakan sisa ramen yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu kalau begitu Nona Lu" ujar Jongin yang lansung pergi setelah membuang bungkus ramen cupnya.

"Heish anak itu. Dan aku belum sah menjadi Nona Lu bodoh" gumam Minseok sambil membuka pintu ruangannya dan dia lansung mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang tidur disana.

"Halo Baby" pekik Luhan senang karena akhirnya Minseok yang memasuki ruangan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang ketika aku masuk?" Tanya Minseok pada Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

"Tadi hanya juniormu yang masuk dan memberi ini –Luhan mengangkat kertas- dan apakah ini lebih spesifik?" tanyanya mulai serius.

"Tentu saja aku kasihan melihat jasad perempuan itu. Dan ngomong – ngomong bangunkan Sehun" cibir Minseok ketika melihat Sehun yang tidur di sofa yang ada di ruangannya.

"Sehun bangunlah" cuap Luhan malas yang lansung dibalas dengusan pelan dari Sehun. Sehunpun bangkit dari tidur singkatnya dan lansung mengambil kertas yang dibawa oleh Luhan lalu menggabungkan kertas yang sudah di bawanya dari awal bersama Luhan tadi.

"Sooyoun Jung, anak kalangan chaebol yang hobi menghabiskan uang dengan berbelanja gila – gilaan bersama adiknya Soojung Jung. Tewas pada 15 Agustus dengan luka tusukan di bagian tenggorokkannya. Dia ditemukan di sudut tempat pengisian bahan bakar daerah perbatasan Janggwan-Ri dan Jincheon pada jam 21.00 KST. Masih menggunakan pakaian utuh dan sama sekali tidak luka tanda kekerasan seksual. Menurut hasil Minseok, hanya ada luka memar di belakang kepalanya dan aku menduga Sooyoun sempat membela diri hingga si pelaku menghantamkan sebuah benda tumpul di belakang kepalanya lalu menusuk Sooyoun tepat di tenggorokkannya dan lansung mengenai organ vitalnya".

"Menurut yang tertulis disini, pihak kepolisian maupun forensik belum mengetahui alat apa yang digunakan untuk melukai Sooyoun" tutur Sehun lalu menatap Minseok dengan serius.

"Itu benar, tapi menurut analisaku dan hasil otopsi yang aku lakukan kemungkinan itu adalah benda tajam yang mempunyai diameter seperti silinder kecil namun tajam karena melihat luka Sooyoun yang dalam hanya dengan sekali tusukan"

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika itu hanya sekali tusukan?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Itu karena luka yang begitu rapi dan sangat terlihat jika pelaku menusuknya sekali saja dan anehnya Sooyoun lansung menghembuskan napasnya karena benda itu" tutur Minseok.

"Dan dilaporanmu juga tertulis jika Sooyoun memakai pakaian utuh dan tak ada pendarahan apapun. Tapi, ketika kau mengotopsinya kau menemukan jika jasad Sooyoun sudah tidak mempunyai jantung benar?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Benar. Aku sedikit kaget saat mengetahui hal ini. Pelaku sangatlah pintar hingga bisa menghambat kinerja darahnya dan memotong dengan sangat tepat dan tanpa cacat"

"Jadi bisa disimpulkan jika pelaku mungkin saja seorang dokter bedah atau seorang forensik" ujar Sehun sambil menatap Minseok serius.

MInseok hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh, "mungkin saja. Karena itu sangatlah rapi bahkan akupun tak bisa melakukannya" ujar Minseok tenang.

"Dan satu – satunya saksi yaitu salah satu staf pegawai tempat pengisi bahan bakar tersebut hanya mengatakan jika Sooyoun mengendarai mobilnya sendirian tanpa adanya Soojung dan dia kelihatan sangat rapi" tutur Luhan.

"Ah, apa mungkin dia akan pergi berkencan?" Tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

"Mungkin saja atau mungkin tidak karena jika kau berkencan untuk apa kau membuat janji bersama di tempat pengisian bahan bakar? Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan itu" tutur Sehun sarkas.

"Aku sangat menyetujui Sehun. Jika tidak seperti itu bisa saja sang pelaku adalah salah satu stalker Sooyoun yang mungkn saja sedang ada di dalam mobilnya untuk bersembunyi karena dulu Dongwoo pernah mengatakan padaku jika adiknya Soojung pernah melapor bahwa mereka dikuntit"UJar Luhan sambil berpikir.

"Aku ingin melihat tempat kejadian dan melihat bagaimana mobil Sooyoun. Dan bagaimana dengan adiknya?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Dia sangat shock saat mengetahui kakaknya meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Dia masih tidak bisa memberi sebuah penuturan karena mentalnya yang terguncang bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk jasad kakaknya. Oleh karena itu aku mengutus kekasih hitammu menanganinya" tutur Luhan dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah apa kita tak bisa pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah berdiri dan berniat mengajak Luhan pergi.

"Baiklah apa kau ikut Baozi?" Tanya Luhan pada Minseok dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala saja.

"Aku ingin istirahat saja. Mengetahui jasad Sooyoun membuatku sedikit pusing lagipula aku masih mempunyai urusan dengan organ – organ yang belum benar dirapikan oleh para juniorku" tutur Minseok sambil mengurut pelipisnya pelan.

"Baiklah jangan terlalu lelah sayang" ucap Luhan sambil mencium bibir Minseok singkat dan hanya dibalas gumaman pelan olehnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi nona Jung, apa keluan anda?" Tanya Jongin pada seorang wanita yang sedari tadi meracau tak jelas sekarang sedang duduk di depan Jongin.

"Ekhem nona Jung?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan si Nona Jung tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Jongin merengut ketika wanita di depannya itu tak meresponnya.

"Baiklah Nona Jung, kau mengalami depresi tingkat sedang karena kau sangat terguncang saat melihat jasad kakakmu yang terbujur kaku dengan luka di lehernya" tutur Jongin pelan dan perlahan Soojung yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan intens.

"Jantung" cicitnya pelan

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin memastikan

"Jantung, jantung, jantung" cicit Soojung menadi racauan yang tak jelas.

"Oh baiklah baiklah hell aku Tarik kata – kataku kembali. Kau depresi tingkat medium. Nona Jung?" Jongin terus memastikan jika Soojung mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakannya tapi kelihatannya itu sia – sia saja.

"Jantung bodoh jantung" ujar Soojung mulai gusar.

"JANTUNG KAKAKKU HILANG BODOH HILANG HAHAHAHAHAHA" Teriak Soojung kalap sambil tangannya menggapai barang apa saja untuk dilempar.

"Nona Jung tenang nona akh" rintih Jongin ketika Soojung tidak sengaja menampar Jongin dengan keras saat dia ingin mencekal tangan Soojung.

"Nona Jung tenanglah" ucap Jongin lembut sambil memeluk Soojung dan tangannya sudah memegang jarum suntik yang berisi cairan berwarna bening.

"Kakakku yang selama ini menemaniku hiks tenggorokkannya berlubang hiks jantungnya hilang hiks" racau Soojung pelan dan semakin pelan hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri karena suntikan Jongin.

Jonginpun membaringkan Soojung di Kasur khusus pasien lalu dia memanggil salah satu juniornya untuk mengurus Soojung sebentar.

Setelah Juniornya datang Jongin lansung memberi titah padanya untuk menunggui Soojung sebentar sementara dia harus menemui Minseok. Setelah memberi penjelasan Jongin keluar dari ruangannya sambil melepas jas putihnya "Tsk, merepotkan" gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan ke ruangan Minseok.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Holla minna-san, saya memberikan cerita crime kali ini. Semoga kalian suka ne? haha

Dan menurut kalian apakah pelakunya sudah terlihat di chapter pertama ini? Keluarkan saja semua argumen kalian dan mungkin saya akan balas.

So, Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

_MineNight Bar, pinggiran kota Songdu-Ri, Korea Selatan_

 _17 Agustus, 20:55 PM KST._

Suara bising khas bar mendengung di telinga pria tampan itu. Kesadarannya sudah mulai menghilang karena terlalu banyak botol vodka berakohol tinggi yang sudah dia tuang dan minum dalam sekali tegukan.

Pria itu mendesah frustasi karena di PHK dari kantor tempatnya bekerja hanya karena dia menolong seseorang.

"Cih, bodoh" gumamnya lirih sambil tertawa miris. Dia hanya ingin menolong seorang gadis manis berkulit putih yang ingin menangis karena kehilangan dompetnya. Mungkin sepupu brengseknya memang benar jika dia mempunyai wajah yang menakutkan. Kenyataan itu membuatnya tertawa sinis.

"Hai tampan" terdengar di telinganya suara merdu yang sangat seduktif dan dia juga merasakan ada jari – jari lentik sedang meraba dadanya yang berbalut kemeja putih dengan erotis.

Dia membuka matanya dan pandangannya tidak seberapa jelas ketika melihat siluet cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tahu jika orang itu adalah laki – laki, tapi demi kolor sepupu brengseknya, laki – laki ini sangatlah cantik.

"Ada apa denganmu tampan? Kau terlihat sangan kacau" bisiknya seduktif dan membuat laki – laki yang pandangannya masih sangat buram itu menggeram rendah karena sepertinya benda kebanggaannya sedang mencoba berdiri.

"Aku sangat kacau cantik. Maukah kau menemaniku?" tanyanya sambil menyerukkan kepalanya ke arah leher jenjang si cantik dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Argh~ apapun untukmu tampan. Asalkan 5 juta won hinggap di tabunganku" erangnya pelan sambil mengangkat sudut bibir seksinya kejam.

"Fuck! Dasar pelacur. Pergi kau dari hadapanku" geram orang itu emosi. Hell dia baru saja di PHK dan 5 juta won? Dasar pelacur.

"Tsk, dasar miskin" umpat si laki – laki cantik itu lalu pergi dari hadapan laki – laki yang terlihat semakin berantakan itu.

KRRRIIINNGGG

"Fuck suara berisik apa itu?" umpatnya kasar sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk. Matanya lansung membola ketika melihat kobaran api berada di hadapannya.

Kobaran api terus merambat ke lemari penyimpanan wine, vodka, gin dan yang lainnya dengan cepat. Laki – laki itupun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk berlari menghindari sang jago merah.

Ketika ia hendak berdiri, tiba – tiba kakinya terasa sangat lemas hingga diapun jatuh dengan suara dentuman yang keras. Dia berusaha berdiri tapi kakinya terasa mati rasa. Dia juga merasakan hawa panas mulai merambat ke kakinya hingga pangkal pahanya. Rasanya sangat panas dan pedih. Dia juga tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya, semua tubuhnya seperti mati rasa secara tiba – tiba.

AARRRRGGGHHHHHH

.

.

.

Tittle : Who?

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lu han, Kim Minseok and other

Rate : M (Untuk unsur crime dan bahasnya yang kasar)

Pair : Hunkai and Lumin

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Crack pairs

Untuk semua tokoh yang ada disini saya tidak berniat menghina mereka. Hati - hati dengan typos dan juga maafkan saya jika ada unsur forensik, penjabaran dan juga psikologis yang kurang karena saya hanyalah mahasiswa desain yang hanya bisa berimajinasi dan mengambar kk

Enjoy the read!

.

.

"Jadi disini mobil dari Sooyoun ditemukan" ujar seorang staf dari tempat pengisian bahan bakar kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kenapa ini sedikit jauh daripada yang aku perkirakan" gumam Luhan heran karena bekas mobil Sooyoun berada di dalam lahan ilalang yang tinggi.

"Tim evakuasi sudah mengambilnya dan kau sebagai seorang inspektur tidak mengetahui hal itu?" Tanya Sehun malas kepada Luhan yang hanya termenung diam.

"Heish diamlah pemalas. Sekarang aku sedang berpikir bodoh. Bagaimana bisa mobil Sooyoun bisa berada disini? Apa si pelaku menarik mobil Sooyoun hingga kemari?" gumam Luhan lagi mengabaikan Sehun yang sekarang melihatnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda sudah memberitahukan lokasi dimana mobil Sooyoun ditemukan. Anda bisa kembali dan jangan melihatku dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu" ujar Sehun malas kepada staff yang sudah mengantarkan mereka.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku permisi Tuan" ucap orang itu sedikit takut dengan kalimat Sehun karena dia tidak sengaja menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memuja.

"Jika kau hanya berdiri disana kau tidak akan bisa menemukan petunjuk bodoh" ucap Sehun sarkas pada Luhan yang hanya berdiri di tepi lahan ilalang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah~ tunggu Sehun-ah" teriak Luhan sambil menyusul Sehun yang badannya hampir tertutupi oleh ilalang – ilalang yang tinggi.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusul Sehun dan berhenti ketika melihat siluet Sehun berhenti di tengah – tengah lahan ilalang yang kosong karena seperti terkena tekanan dari sesuatu yang berat.

"Aku yakin jika mobil Sooyoun berada disini" gumam Sehun sambil melihat bekas ban mobil yang berada di tengah lahan itu dan lansung diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Tim investigasi cepat juga mengevakuasi bangkai mobil Sooyoun. Tapi Hun, aku masih bingung kenapa mobil wanita itu bisa berada disini" cuap Luhan pada Sehun yang masih memperhatikan bekas ban mobil dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Hoam~ tsk ini merepotkan. Waktu tidur dan bermain dengan beruangku terbuang percuma karena kematian wanita yang haus uang" ujar Sehun sambil menguap dan berjalan mengikuti bekas ban mobil yang samar – samar masih terlihat.

"Jika kau tidak ingin diganggu lebih baik berhenti saja menjadi detektif pengangguran yang malas" cibir Luhan sambil melihat sekitar.

"Aku tidak pengangguran bodoh. Buktinya kau selalu menggunakan jasaku di saat ada kasus yang sulit. Tsk, kau memang mendekatiku jika sedang butuh saja" dumal Sehun yang hampir tersandung oleh batu karena matanya yang mengantuk.

"Yeah yeah mengomel saja seperti perempuan" cibir Luhan lebih keras kepada Sehun dan tiba – tiba dia menemukan sesuatu di tumpukan batu yang ada disana.

"Ini aneh. Untuk apa batu – batu ini menumpuk dirinya sendiri seperti ini?" gumam Luhan sambil membongkar tumpukan batu itu "Mwo? Yah Sehunna kemarilah aku menemukan sesuatu" teriak Luhan pada Sehun tetapi pandangannya tak lepas dari sebuah kertas yang dilipat – lipat hingga menjadi sangat kecil.

"Kabar gembira aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menganga jelek. Apapun yang kau temukan ambil saja dan kemarilah" Teriak Sehun dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan yang sekarang merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan lalu mengambil lipatan kertas itu dengan sapu tangannya tadi.

Luhanpun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berdiri di sebuah gubuk tua yang lumayan besar.

"Setidaknya kita tahu sekarang jika pelaku membuat janji dengan Sooyoun disini" gumam Luhan yang sudah berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Tsk, wanita itu sangat bodoh hingga mau sekali bertemu di gubuk tua seperti ini" cibir Sehun sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dan lansung membuka pintu gubuk tua itu dengan tangannya yang dilapisi sapu tangan.

Mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam gubuk tua itu dan mereka lansung berdecih ketika melihat interior di dalam gubuk tua reyot itu.

"Tsk, ini terllau bagus jika hanya disebut sebongkah/? gubuk tua" decih Luhan sambil mendudukan pantatnya di sebuah sofa yang dilapisi kain putih bersih.

"Don't judges the book from the cover. Ternyata kiasan itu benar" gumam Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan "Jadi apa yang kau temukan?" tanyanya pada Luhan dan Luhan lansung menyodorkan buntalan sapu tangan di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehunpun lansung menerimanya dan membuka buntalan sapu tangan tersebut dan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Err, apa ini?" Tanya Sehun malas pada Luhan.

"Aku menemukannya di bawah tumpukan batu yang sangat awkward di sudut lahan dan lokasinya memang jauh dengan mobil Sooyoun ditemukan" jelas Luhan.

"Hm, bisakan kau membukanya? Aku takut jika aku membukanya ternyata isinya hanyalah permen karet bekas yang dibungkus asal – asalan" malas Sehun sambil memberikan buntalan sapu tangan itu pada Luhan yang menatapnyan datar.

"Jika benar ini hanya permen karet untuk apa orang itu membuangnya dan ditumpuk dengan batu – batu yang awkward hn?" cibir Luhan sambil membuka lipatan kertas itu tanpa menggunakan sapu tangan karena siapa tahu ucapa Sehun benar.

"Oh. Bukankah ini kartu tarot?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatap kartu tarot itu dengan pandangan datar.

Sehunpun mengangkat kartu tersebut dan terus memperhatikan kartu yang tarot yang bergambar laki – laki dengan pakaian romawi yang sebelah tangannya mengangkat sebuah tongkat berwarna putih sebesar tongkat estafet dengan kedua ujung lancip dengan tanda ∞ di atas kepalanya. Disana juga ada meja yang terdapat sebuah pedang, pentacles, tongkat dan sebuah cangkir dua sisi. Dan terdapat sebuah angka romawi satu di atas gambar kartu tersebut.

"The Magician" gumam Luhan pelan

"The magician. Kemampuan, energi, daya, fleksibilitas, pengetahuan, kebohongan dan ambisi" gumam Sehun pelan "Simbol dari kemauan, niat atau tekad yang ada pada diri manusia. Jika kartu magician keluar di saat kau sedang meramal tarot, itu artinya kemauan dan niat seseorang sudah terkumpul. Kemauan, tekat dan niat yang sudah dibuat secara matang untuk melakukan sesuatu" lanjut Sehun dan membuat Luhan bingung.

"Jadi?"

"Si pelaku benar – benar berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kita tak tahu. Karena seseorang yang mendapat kartu ini tidak akan menyatakan niatnya pada yang lainnya. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah awal si pelaku bergerak menjalankan rencananya yang sudah final" ujar Sehun serius.

.

.

.

 _"Jack you jump I jump"_

 _"Rose"_

"Tsk, klise" cibir seorang pria manis ketika melihat film romance picisan yang berakhir tragis karena si lelaki mati tenggelam di dasar laut.

"Bosan~~~~ Akh akh, sial ini karena Nona muda Jung yang tak tahu diri itu tsk aduduh" rintihnya pelan karena lebam di pipi kanannya karena tamparan salah satu pasiennya.

Diapun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur minimalisnya dan mengambil baskom lalu diisi dengan air lalu mengambil sedikit beberapa es batu yang ada di lemari pendinginnya. Setelah mencampurkan dengan air dan merasakan temperatur airnya sudah pas atau tidak, dia mengambil handuk kecil di meja makan lalu mencelupkannya dan memerasanya. Dia menempelkan handuk basah itu ke arah luka lebam yang ada dipipinya pelan.

"Iisshh~ Ini sangat sakit. Dasar wanita kelebihan plastik sialan" umpatnya pelan sambil terus menempel – tempelkan handuk basah itu di pipi gembilnya yang lebam.

"Ada apa denganmu hingga terus – terusan mengumpat bear?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada malas.

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku datar. Brengsek kau" umpat seseorang yang dipanggil bear pada mahluk putih yang tiba – tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Tsk jangan terus menerus mengumpat seperti itu Jong. Kau akan cepat tua jika seperti itu" goda mahluk putih itu pada Jongin yang sedang merengut sekarang.

"Aku benci padamu yehet" teriak Jongin marah sambil berjalan melewati Sehun-mahluk putih- sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Sehun dengan bahunya dan lansung terdengar ringisan pelan di bibir seksi Jongin.

"Hell! Bahumu terbuat dari besi? Kenapa sakit sekali ketika aku hanya menyenggolnya" cibir Jongin merengut sambil mengusap bahu kanannya pelan.

"Kkkk kau seperti perempuan jika seperti itu bear" goda Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan lansung menggendongnya bridal lalu berjalan ke kamar mereka.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Apakah kau masuk melalui jendela?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang masih menggendongnya dengan polos.

Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang polos tersebut "kau terlalu sibuk mengumpat di dapur hingga tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka bear" jelas Sehun sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka menggunakan kakinya.

"Tsk terserah" acuh Jongin sambil mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Apa yang dilakukan adik si Jung itu hingga pipimu ini lebam hm?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah duduk di atas kasur dan meletakkan Jongin di pangkuannya.

"Dia menamparku dengan bar – bar. Dasar wanita bar – bar" umpat Jongin sambil menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Kau harusnya berkaca bear. Kau juga bar – bar" goda Sehun sambil menatap Jongin jahil.

"Kau. Oh brengsek Yehet. Berkata jika aku bar – bar lagi aku akan memotong kemaluanmu" ancam Jongin yang justru lucu di mata Sehun.

"Oh bear sayangku. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kemaluanku ini sayang. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memuaskan lubangmu yang nakal itu" goda Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Jongin singkat.

"Kata siapa? Aku bisa meminta si rusa mesum itu untuk memuaskan lubang seagamaku kkk" kekeh Jongin genit dan membuat alis Sehun berkedut pelan.

"Punya Luhan lebih kecil daripada punyaku bear"

"Tidak peduli"

"Dia sudah menjadi milik Hamster bakpau itu bear"

"Itu kakakku bodoh"

"Kau akan di bunuh kakakmu sendiri jika kau merebut Luhan bear"

"Aku akan beragyeo pada kakakku supaya memberi jadwal pada rusa mesum itu untuk membobol hol hummpptt"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong karena tiba – tiba Sehun menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar. Jonginpun membalas ciuman Sehun dengan kasar juga. Ciuman itu terus berlansung dan semakin panas.

"Uhmm~" geram Jongin karena lidah Sehun mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Urrgghh~ ah~" desah Jongin ketika Sehun meremas bokongnya pelan hingga dia membuka belahan bibirnya dan lidah Sehunpun mulai bertarung dengan lidahnya.

 _Mirror on the wall, here we are again_

 _Through my rise and fall_

 _You've been my only friend_

 _You told me that they can understand the man I am_

 _So why are we here talkin' to each other again?_

Suara ringtone ponsel menganggu kegiatan mereka dan dengan perasaan tidak rela Sehun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir seksi Jongin karena Jongin terus – menerus menepuk bahunya pelan karena dia mulai kehabisan napas.

"Untuk apa kau menghubungiku di tengah malam ha?" Tanya Sehun malas sambil melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya bersama Jongin.

 _"Kemarilah ada sebuah kasus"_ ucap suara di seberang dengan lemas. Mungkin dia terpaksa bangun di tengah malam karena telepon dari bawahannya.

"Kau menganggu aktivitasku rusa. Dan aku bukan anggota kepolisian untuk apa aku kesana?" Tanya Sehun semakin malas karena melihat Jongin yang mulai merengut jengkel.

 _"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Kemarilah ke bar di pinggiran kota Songdu-Ri. Aku menunggu"_ putus suara di seberang dan membuat Sehun mengumpat pelan.

"Aku harus pergi bear. Setelah selesai aku akan lansung pulang dan menemanimu" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Jongin yang merengut dan lansung mengambil jaketnya yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Dasar Yehet payah. Tsk, aku tidur sendiri lagi~~" rengek Jongin sambil menidurkan badannya di kasur.

.

.

.

"Ini hanyalah kebakaran biasa dan kalian harus memanggilku di tengah malam seperti ini?" jengkel Luhan pada bawahannya yang sekarang tak berani menatap matanya.

"Maaf kami mengira ini berhubungan dengan pembunuhan nona Sooyoun karena kebakaran ini memakan korban" lirih salah satu dari bawahan Luhan.

"Kebakaran ini memakan 15 orang dan tim investigasi juga menegaskan jika ini murni kecelakaan karena arus pendek listrik" sembur Luhan "Kalian menganggu kenikmatanku untuk menyantap tubuh montok Baoziku tau. Heish" geram Luhan meninggalkan bawahannya yang menatap kepergian Luhan dengan cengo.

Luhan berjalan ke mobilnya dengan terus – menerus mengumpat pelan hingga dia melihat Sehun menyandarkan tubuh semampainya di mobil Luhan dan tentu saja dengan tatapan malas dan mengantuknya.

"Jadi apa? Ini hanya kebakaran biasa" Ujar Sehun malas karena dia mendengar percakapan Luhan dengan bawahannya.

"Aku menemukan ini. Dan untuk semua jasad yang meninggal disini akan diperiksa dengan Minseok besok" ucap Luhan serius sambil memberikan sebuah kartu pada Sehun "Tidak ada yang tahu soal ini karena aku sengaja merahasiakan ini pada para tetua bau tanah yang hanya bisa memerintah itu. Baiklah aku harus pulang" bisik Luhan pada Sehun dan lansung mask ke mobilnya dan pergi.

Sehunpun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melihat kartu yang diberikan Luhan tadi. Dia mengamati kartu tarot yang bergambar sepasang kekasih yang telanjang tidak memakai baju apapun. Sang perempuan berdiri di depan pohon yang seperti pohon kesemek yang dililit akar liar yang menyerupai ular dan berbuah oranye dan bulat. Sang laki – laki berdiri di depan pohon yang tak Sehun ketahui. Mereka menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok seperti seorang malaikat berwajah cantik yang bagian bawahnya di selimuti awan. Di atas kepala malaikat itu ada gambar separuh matahari yang bersinar dan terdapat angka 6 romawi di gambar.

"The Lovers. Duality, atraksi, Godaan, Keputusan, pilihan dan resiko. Kartu yang membimbing dengan hati bukan dengan kepala. Sebuah pilihan yang akan membuat bahagia Tapi tidak pernah mengenali sifat yang sesungguhnya atau sifat yang sebenarnya. Selalu mengambil pilihan yang mudah tanpa tau apa resikonya" gumam Sehun "Apa maksudnya ini?"

.

TBC

.

* * *

Holla minna-san, saya kembali dengan chapter 2 kk,,,

Ah di review kemarin ada yang tanya jika ini gak ada lovey dovey/?nya ya? Tenang ini ada kok. Tapi tak seberapa banyak karena saya mau fokus ke Luhan dan Sehun yang bingung nyari siapa pelakunya kk

Ada juga yang tanya saya ini terinspirasi dari Jack The Ripper? Saya tahu tentang kasus orang sadis satu itu. Tapi saya tak akan tega membuat cast perempuan meninggal karena meniru kasus orang itu. Bahkan Jack membunuh ibunya sendiri. Maaf jadi curhat tentang si gila Jack kk,,

Dan ada yang bilang baca FF ini kayak baca novelnya Holmes. Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Tapi tetap saya tak berbakat seperti Sir Conan yang menciptakan Holmes yang bahkan menjadi panutan saya kk,,

Ah juga buat karakter Jongin saya suka aja dengan karakternya dia yang sedikit bar - bar tapi dia seorang psikiater yang termasuk senior karena mempunyai bawahan. Dan juga kali ini saya hanya menampilkan/? kemesraan Hunkai saja. Untuk Lumin sabar ne? Di ending cerita ada bonus kok kkk,,

Terima kasih buat yang review, Follow bahkan favorite. Ah dan catatan baca kembali chapter 1 lebih jeli ne? Karena disitu ada sedikit kejanggalan dan dari semua review gak ada yang menyadarinya ternyata,,

So, Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkan mata kucingnya pelan karena dia merasakan kasur yang ditempatinya seperti tertimpa beban yang lain. Dia samar – samar merasakan kecupan pelan di lehernya dan membuatnya mengerang pelan.

"Urgh, Lu ini sudah malam besok aku akan sibuk seperti yang kau katakan" gerutu Minseok pelan ketika hidungnya mencium aroma yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Aku menginginkannya sekarang Baozi" gumam Luhan pelan sambilm memeluk Minseok erat.

"Aku akan lelah besok dan tidak akan bisa mengotopsi mayat yang sesuai dengan permintaanmu" gumam Minseok sambil menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Luhan.

"Aku menginginkannya Baozi" gumam Luhan lagi sambil mengecup perlahan bibir Minseok lalu merambat ke leher jenjang bakpau kesayangannya.

Minseok hanya bisa menggeram pelan karena perlakuan Luhan. Mencoba menghindari kecupan Luhan yang semakin ganas, diapun menjauhkan kepala Luhan dari lehernya dan menatap kedua mata rusa Luhan lekat "Lu, aku lelah dengan perlakuanmu yang menyelidiki sesuatu tanpa perintah atasanmu" ucap Minseok lirih.

"Tenang saja Baozi. Setelah kasus ini selesai aku akan menepati janjiku, tidak janji kita untuk membangun kafe idamanmu" jawab Luhan kalem "Aku juga sudah muak dengan tetua bau tanah itu" lanjut Luhan sarkas.

"Mereka juga atasanmu Lu" ujar Minseok yang sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari Luhan dan memutar matanya jengah "dan perlakuanmu itu membuat namamu sebagai inspektur yang berbakat menjadi jelek" protes Minseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Apa kau tidak ingat julukan Sehun padaku?" Tanya Luhan sarkas.

"Ayolah Lu, Sehun hanyalah detektif gila yang malas" ujar Minseok sarkas.

"Meskipun dia gila tapi dia membantu Baozi. Ah dan karena aku tidak bisa menahannya, Baozi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang" ucap Luhan sambil menyeringai mesum.

Malam itu hanya terdengar suara desahan Minseok yang merupakan surga dunia bagi Luhan.

.

Tittle : Who?

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lu han, Kim Minseok and other

Rate : M (Untuk unsur crimenya)

Pair : Hunkai and Lumin

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Crack pairs

Untuk semua tokoh yang ada disini saya tidak berniat menghina mereka. Hati - hati dengan typos dan juga maafkan saya jika ada unsur forensik, penjabaran dan juga psikologis yang kurang karena saya hanyalah mahasiswa desain yang hanya bisa berimajinasi dan mengambar kk

Enjoy the read!

.

"Jadi langkah pertama apa yang akan kita ambil?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sekarang ada di dalam ruangan pribadi Minseok.

"…" tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sehun dan membuat Luhan yang memang duduk membelakangi Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Sehun apa yang akan kita lakukan? Sehun? Kau masih…" Luhan lansung menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika dia melihat Sehun yang ternyata tidur sedari tadi. Dia melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan keras.

"Yak! Rusa gila! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Bagaimana jika aku menjadi bodoh?" Tanya Sehun malas sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan karena 'belaian' halus dari Luhan.

"Deritamu jika kau menjadi bodoh. Aku menanyakan sesuatu yang penting tapi kau malah tertidur. Apa hobimu hanya tidur dan menyetubuhi beruang coklatmu itu saja eoh?" Tanya Luhan frustasi ketika melihat pandangan datar Sehun.

"Memang hanya itu hobiku. Apakah itu salah? Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, kita harus menunggu hasil dari kekasih bakpaumu itu bodoh. Kita bahkan belum tahu tentang siapa korban yang terbakar itu" jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Perdebatan antara Sehun dan Luhan semakin menjadi jika saja seseorang tidak membuka pintu ruangan pribadi Minseok.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua ha? Berisik sekali. Di ruangan pribadiku pula" geram Minseok karena mendengar perdebatan antara Luhan dan Sehun yang terdengar hingga lobi rumah sakit.

"Kami menunggumu bakpau" ujar Sehun malas.

"Yak! Aku adalah kakak Jongin bodoh. Aku bisa saja tak marestui hubungan kalian berdua. Dasar mahluk datar kurang ajar" gerutu Minseok sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan lalu duduk di sebelahnya sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi dia bawa ke muka datar Sehun.

Sementara Sehun yang mendengar gerutuan Minseok hanya memasang tampang datarnya sambil bergumam "Jika kau tak merestui aku akan membawa beruang coklat itu kawin lari" dan Minseok yang dapat mendengar itu lansung menatap tajam Sehun dan tentu saja diacuhkan oleh Sehun.

Sementara kertas yang dilempar oleh Minseok tadi sedang dibereskan Sehun, Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya pelan di bahu kiri Luhan karena dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Luhan yang sedang mengerti keadaan Minseok hanya mengusap kepala Baozinya sayang.

"Ekhem! Maaf saja aku tak membutuhkan skinship kacangan" sarkas Sehun dan lansung dilempar bantal sofa oleh Luhan dan dapa dihindari oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan "Choi Seunghyun, seroang karyawan swasta biasa di perusahaan Y. mendapat PHK dua hari yang lalu karena dituduh melakukan pencabulan pada anak di bawah umur. Meninggal karena kebakaran di bar kecil pinggiran kota Songdu-Ri dan hasil dari otopsi bakpau ini jika dia mempunyai luka bakar hamper di seluruh tubuhnya bahkan untuk mengenali wajah si korban itu sangatlah susah. Tapi disini juga tertulis jika luka bakar yang sangat parah didapat korban adalah di bagian kaki hingga alat kelaminnya. Di samping itu, bakpau menyeramkan – dahi Minseok berkedut pelan ketika mendengar kata ini- ini juga menyatakan bahwa di dalam tubuh korban terdapat racun **Strychnine"** ujar Sehun pada Luhan yang terlihat berpikir.

" **Strychnine,** Jenis racun ini kerap digunakan dan menjadi sangat popular pada awal abad ke-20. Strychnine akan menyerang sistem saraf pusat yang dapat mengakibatkan reaksi reflex berlebihan. Apabila digunakan dalam dosis yang benar, maka korban dapat mati dalam waktu 10-20 menit. Strychnine merupakan jenis racun yang dapat bekerja dengan begitu cepat dan tak ada satu pun pengobatan efektif yang dapat dilakukan saat orang diketahui terkena Strychnine" tutur Luhan yang disetujui oleh Sehun.

"Biasanya di novel detektif biasanya si korban diracuni oleh Sianida. Tapi sekarang si pelaku memberi racun Strychnine. Hebat sekali" sarkas Minseok sa,nil bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Itu karena Sianida terlalu mainstream. Dan juga jika aku si pembunuh aku setuju dengannya memberi si korban Strychnine karena racun itu berefek 10 – 20 menit dan itu artinya kita juga bisa melihat si korban tersiksa dahulu. Jika menggunakan Sianida, korban akan lansung meninggal dan itu sama sekali tidak menarik" tutur Sehun sarkas di akhir kalimat.

"Kau tahu Hun? Perkataanmu membuatku curiga jika kau adalah seorang psychopath yang menyamar menjadi detektif bayaran yang malas sepertimu" ujar Luhan sarkas.

"Atau jangan – jangan kau si pelaku pembunuhan?" tuduh Minseok sambil menyeringai.

"Hell. Sekarang kalian pikirkan saja apakah detektif bayaran yang malas sepertiku bisa mengambil jantung seseorang dengan sangat rapi? Jika itu terjadi mungkin beruang manisku itu akan bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang mendominasiku" ujar Sehun sarkas.

Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya pelan ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sarkas. "Terserah apa perkataanmu. Aku pergi dulu karena masih ada pasien yang belum aku bedah" ujar Minseok sambil mengecup bibir Luhan pelan lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Mayat Baozi bukan pasien. Kau salah pengucapan sayang" kalem Luhan dan Minseok yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh sambil terus berjalan ke luar hingga menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan saja di rumah pribadinya.

"Baiklah, menurut pernyataan yang aku dapatkan. Pihak kepolisian sudah menemukan siapa saja korban yang selamat dan juga saksi – saksi yang pernah ada di bar itu. Dan satu lagi panggil kekasihku Minseok bukan Bakpau" ujar Luhan serius di awal.

"Ye? Dan apa kau sudah mendapatkan datanya? Setauku sekarang kepolisian sedang mencoba menghapus namamu dari daftar inspektur karena perbuatan gilamu yang menentang atasanmu sendiri" ujar Sehun tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan karena dia sibuk membaca kertas yang diberikan pada Minseok tadi.

"Kau sudah tahu tentangku. Aku tidak suka peraturan. Jadilah begini haha. Dan juga aku punya banyak mata – mata disana. Jangan pernah meragukanku" sarkas Luhan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yang dia gulung asal – asakan di dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Terserah! Dan Lu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Hm?"

"Dimana kau menemukan kartu lovers?" Tanya Sehun serius.

"Woohyun yang memberikanku kartu itu. Dia bilang dia menemukannya di dalam saku kemeja Seunghyun. Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Aneh sekali kartu itu tidak terbakar. Hanya ujung kartu itu saja yang terbakar padahal si korban terbakar hamper di seluruh tubuhnya" ujar SEhun yang membuat Luhan tersenyum misterius.

"Apakah pikiranmu sama seperti pikiranku?" Tanya Luhan jahil.

"Mungkin. Sekarang mari kita temui bartender Bar itu. Disini didatakan jika dia tidak terluka parah tapi perlu rawat jalan di apartementnya" ujar Sehun sambil membaca gulungan kertas yang di berikan Luhan.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat" ujar Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Sehun dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan pribadi Minseok yang berisi toples – toples aneh.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan pada gambar seorang pemuda berambut grey di layar intercome yang ada di apartement pemuda itu.

"Y-ye?" Jawab pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh kami masuk? Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting" ujar Sehun malas.

"A-ap-apakah kalian salah satu polisi yang a-akan menginterogasiku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang lagi – lagi gugup dan terlihat takut.

Di saat Luhan akan menjawab, perkataannya sudah didahului oleh Sehun "Tidak. Aku adalah seorang detektif bayaran yang malas dan disebelahku adalah seorang inspektur yang nasibnya sedang dipertanyakan" perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan lagi – lagi menempeleng kepala si datar dengan keras.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seorang yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut. Tapi tiba – tiba pintu apartement Chanyeol terbuka sedikit dan Luhan ataupun Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit keluar dengan mata berkedip lucu. Sikap Chanyeol membuat Luhan dan Sehun tidak yakin jika dia adalah bartender bar.

"K-kalian bisa masuk" gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil membuka lebar pintu apartementnya.

Setelah pasangan duo sedikit tidak normal itu masuk dan duduk di sofa murahan milik Chanyeol. Mereka berdua melihat di seluruh penjuru isi dari apartement sederhana Chanyeol yang anehnya mempunyai intercom di luar. Dan Chanyeol sedang di dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman kalau mau tau.

Luhan melihat di sekeliling penjuru ruangan dan yang ia lihat hanya ruang tamu yang di desain sebagai kamar tidur sekaligus karena di sudut ruangan terdapat gulungan kasur yang lumayan tebal. Mungkin itu untuk tidur sehari – hari sang pemilik apartement. Tidak ada yang spesial dari tempat tinggal seorang Park Chanyeol. Terlalu sederhana malahan, piker Luhan sarkas.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam –hampir tertidur- hanya memandang sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan di atas lemari sedang. Disana terdapat gambar Chanyeol sedang memeluk manja seorang pemuda yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Chanyeol sendiri, berambut pirang dan tampan. Mereka berdua terlihat berdiri di depan Namsan Tower di pertengahan musim dingin karena terlihat ada bulir – bulir salju yang terlihat di dalam foto tersebut.

"Silahkan minumannya" cuap Chanyeol pelan dan menyerahkan dua teh hangat pada Sehun dan Luhan dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Setelah meletakkan gelas the, Chanyeol duduk di depan Sehun dan Luhan sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya dan juga dia menautkan kedua tangannya yang sedang bergetar.

"Jadi Chanyeol-ssi sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di bar itu?" Tanya Luhan memulai introgasinya.

"Mungkin dua bulan ini" jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu ketakutan Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai gemas dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang ketakutan.

"A-aku hanya sedikit trauma d-dengan introgasi. K-karena di saat hari pertama setelah kebakaran para polisi memeborondongiku dengan banyak pertanyaan hingga kakakku marah" ujar Chanyeol takut – takut menatap Luhan.

"Ah tenang saja kami tak akan seperti itu santai saja haha" tawa Luhan gila di akhir dan malah membuat Chanyeol takut.

"Apakah yang ada di foto itu kakak yang kau bicarakan tadi Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Sehun tiba – tiba dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian incest?" Tanya Sehun ngawur dan mendapat 'belaian' lembut dari Luhan.

Tidak seperti Luhan yang sibuk merutuki Sehun, kedua pipi bulat Chanyeol terlihat memerah karena pertanyaan frontal dari Sehun.

"A-ap-apakah begitu terlihat?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun dan membuat rona merah di pipinya menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"Ah jadi dia benar? Lalu dimana kakakmu sekarang? Dan oh siapa namanya?" Tanya Luhan beruntun dan hanya disahuti dengusan malas oleh Sehun.

"I-iye. Sekarang kakakku sedang di sekap beberapa hari oleh polisi karena waktu kejadian pembunuhan Nona Jung dia menjadi bartender di bar yang sama denganku. Dan menurut pernyataannya, dia melihat Nona Jung bersama adiknya sedang mabuk berat dan terus memohon untuk memberikan vodka yang lebih banyak. Karena kakakku tak mau mencari masalah dengan Nona – nona Jung itu, akhirnya dia memberi lagi hingga mereka berdua pergi setelah seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka. Dan nama kakakku Yifan" tutur Chanyeol panjang lebar dan membuat Luhan maupun Sehun sedikit kaget.

"Seperti apa ciri – ciri pemuda itu?" Tanya Sehun tiba – tiba.

"Kata Yifan, tinggi pemuda itu hamper sama dengan tinggi nona Jung itu dan juga dia memakai topi dan masker hitam. Jadi Yifan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya" jawab Chanyeol lancer.

"Sayang sekali. Nah ini pertanyaan terakhir Chanyeol-ssi. Apakah kau tau tentang orang ini? Dan jika kau tau siapakah orang yang terakhir ditemuinya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyerahkan foto Seunghyun yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras dan akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar "Ah aku tau orang ini. Dia adalah pelanggan yang waktu kejadian sekitar dua jam sebelum kebakaran terjadi, dia memesan begitu banyak minuman berakohol dan aku juga bisa mendengar dia terus bergumam 'aku jelek', 'dasar bos sialan' kelihatannya dia habis bertengkar dengan bosnya"

"Sebenarnya dia di PHK oleh kantornya"

"Ah pantas saja dia terlihat sangat tertekan. Dan juga terkahir aku melihat dia dengan salah satu pekerja seks disana. Kalau tidak salah namanya Baekhyun. Dia sempat menggoda pemuda ini tapi kemudia dia pergi lagi dan aku bisa mendengar umpatan pemuda itu" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh pada si Baek Baek siapa itu aku lupa haha" Tanya Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Tidak ada aku rasa" gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu…"

"Tunggu" cegah Chanyeol di saat Sehun dan Luhan hendak beranjak dari sofa "Matanya. Mata Baekhyun terlihat hampa. Seperti orang yang dihipnotis" tutur Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun maupun Luhan bingung.

"Baiklah terima kasih atas infonya Chanyeol-ssi. Semoga kakakmu segera kembali" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih err.."

"Aku Luhan dan dia Sehun" terang Luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sehun.

"Ah terimakasih Luhan-ssi dan Sehun-ssi" ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukan badannya dalam lalu tersenyum lebar.

Luhan dan sehunpun pergi meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol dalam diam. Setelah sampai di dalam mobil, Luhanpun angkat bicara "Jadi kita harus menemui Nona Jung muda?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Pertama temui si Baek Baek itu" jawab Sehun sambil membaca lagi kertas yang tadi pagi diberikan Luhan. "Ah ini dia, Byun Baekhyun yang menderita luka sedikit parah dan dia sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit K. jadi kita harus kesana" ucapan Sehun hanya dianggki oleh Luhan dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan daerah apartement Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Jongin apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Minseok yang tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin.

"Astaga dasar bakpau gila. Selamat kau membuatku terkejut" ujar Jongin sarkas.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu serius. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ujar Minseok sambil duduk di sofa yang memang sudah di sediakan.

"Ini buku tentang tutorial hipnotis hyung" jelas Jongin sambil terus membaca bukunya.

"Untuk apa kau mempelajari hal seperti itu?" Tanya Minseok sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Jika aku harus menangani pasien bar – bar seperti Nona Jung aku akan melakukan hipnotis yang tidak akan melukaiku haha" tawa Jongin sumbang

"Terserah lah! Lalu bagaimana kabar Nona Jung itu?" Tanya Minseok yang entah kenapa penasaran dengan kabar nona muda itu.

"Dia sudah kubius agar tak bar – bar dan sekarang dia tidur di dalam ruangannya" jawab Jongin sinis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika aku pulang nanti tunggu saja sebentar ok? Tanya Minseok memastikan.

"Baiklah bye hyung"

.

TBC

.

* * *

Holla Minna-san, ada yang kangen sama saya? Maafkan saya sebelumnya molor banget updatenya. Salahkan hasrat saya untuk naik gunung sangat besar hingga jadi ketagihan. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf *bow*

Ah dan dari review kalian ternyata kebanyakan ngira kalo pembunuhnya itu Minseok sama Jongin iye?'-' Padahal wajah mereka imut - imut loh *digampar*

Ah iye untuk **outcaaast-ssi** terima kasih sudah sangat detail membacanya haha. Jujur saya juga gak tau kenapa tulisannya bisa jadi begitu *digampar* **  
**

Dan buat review yang lainnya alasannya pilih si Minseok sama Jongin sebagai pembunuh apa sih? Beneran loh wajah imut kayak mereka gak pantes jadi pembunuh haha *digampar*

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena terlambat-banget- update. Semoga kalian suka ini dan maaf jika sangat banyak typo karena ini tak saya edit lagi. Juga part ini membosankan karena begitu banyak dialog antar peran.

So, Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Who?

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lu han, Kim Minseok and other

Rate : M (Untuk unsur crimenya)

Pair : Hunkai and Lumin

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Crack pairs

Untuk semua tokoh yang ada disini saya tidak berniat menghina mereka. Hati - hati dengan typos dan juga maafkan saya jika ada unsur forensik, penjabaran dan juga psikologis yang kurang karena saya hanyalah mahasiswa desain yang hanya bisa berimajinasi dan mengambar kk

Enjoy the read!

.

.

"Beri tahu kami dimana ruangan Byun Baehkyul dirawat" Tanya Luhan pada resepsionis rumah sakit K tempat Baekhyun dirawat.

Petugas resepsionis itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan membaca data para pasien. "Maaf tuan, apakah yang anda maksud adalah pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Luhan bingung.

"Ah iya kau benar. Byun Baekhyun, maaf lidahku tadi terpeleset" canda Luhan dan ditanggapi dengusan malas dari Sehun.

"Dia ada di ruangan 402. Tunggu, apa kalian seorang polisi yang akan menginterogasi tuan Byun?" Tanya resepsionis itu selidik.

"Kami hanyalah orang yang sedikit tak waras. Kami menemui si Baek itu untuk bertanya ada pelacur yang masih virgin atau tidak? Pusakaku sudah gatal untuk memasuki lubang perawan" ujar Luhan blak – blakan dan membuat wajah resepsionis itu memerah malu.

"Tidak sopan sekali. Pergi kalian orang yang tidak berpendidikan" pekik sang resepsionis di akhir dan mulai menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang.

"Nona kami tak bermaksud jahat. Kami hanya ingin memanjakan sesuatu yang panjang dan apakah kau bersedia jikalau kami tak bisa menemui si Byun itu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap sang resepsionis seksi dan membuat wanita itu meleleh.

"T-tidak silahkan pergi ke kamar 402 tuan – tuan" ujar sang resepsionis gagap dengan wajah yang masih memerah malu.

"Baiklah terima kasih nona Hyurin" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan wink seksi pada resepsionis bernama Hyurin yang sekarang benar – benar meleleh.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada beruang hitam itu jika kau menggoda resepsionis rumah sakit yang berdada rata" ujar Luhan sambil mengikuti Sehun ke kamar 402.

"Aku juga akan mengatakan pada bakpau gila itu jika kekasih rusanya sedang mencari lubang perawan dan mulai bosan dengan lubang bakpau itu" balas Sehun tanpa sensor.

"Yak itu hanya untuk pengalih perhatian bodoh" kelah Luhan

"Terserah" cuek Sehun terus berjalan untuk mencari kamar nomor 402. Dan dia juga merutuki kebodohan Luhan dan dirinya karena tidak menanyakan dimana ruangan itu pada Hyuri si resepsionis berdada rata tsk.

.

.

.

"Siapa?" koor Jongin heboh

"Ada seorang wanita yang ingin menemui pasien bernama Soojung" ucap seorang pegawai rumah sakit kepada Jongin yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Soojung dirawat.

"Ah, apakah orang itu adalah wanita yang terlihat seperti wanita penggoda yang berdiri dibelakangmu?" Tanya Jongin yang membuat wanita itu berkedut pelan.

"A-ah iye itu benar. Saya permisi" ujar pegawai itu gugup lalu pergi dan merutuki mulut sembrono psikolog gila yang ada di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Setelah pegawai itu pergi, wanita yang dikatai Jongin wanita penggoda itu berjalan maju ke depan Jongin dengan langkah angkuh. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mencela. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menguap singkat. Hell, dia sudah biasa dengan pandangan itu. Dia menatap malas wanita yang memakai bedak 7 lapis dan baju kekurangan pakaian itu.

"Permisi nona, Ini rumah sakit bukan bar kumuh di pinggir jalan yang tempo hari terbakar itu" ucap Jongin sarkas dan membuat wanita itu kesal.

"Aku kemari untuk menemui Soojung. Aku adalah temannya dan aku juga tak percaya jika di rumah sakit sebagus ini mempunyai seorang psikologi yang gila seperti anda. Sangat tak cocok" cela wanita itu mencoba memojokkan Jongin

"Oh ternyata Nona Jung itu masih memiliki teman" sarkas Jongin "Itu lebih baik daripada anda yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara menambah lapisan bedak dan penanaman plastik pada payudara palsumu itu nona. Dan juga jangan pernah mencoba memojokkan Kim Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Oh nona. Silahkan anda menemui teman anda" setelah mengatakan itu Jongin pergi dari hadapan wanita itu dengan menyenggol bahu kiri wanita itu. Hell, jangan pernah bermain – main dengan Kim Jongin.

Wanita itu menatap jengah psikologis muda yang menyenggol bahu kirinya. Dia berbalik dan membuka pintu tempat Soojung dirawat. Melihat Soojung yang sedang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong membuat wanita itu menyeringai dan melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut high heels setinggi 15 centi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tidak lupa menutup pintu ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya. Heish kita sudah melewati ruangan ini 3 kali dan tak sadar jika nomornya 402" rutuk Luhan di depan pintu dengan nomor 402.

"Itu salahmu yang selalu mengeluh di perjalanan rusa. Bahkan tadi kita hamper ke kamar mayat" keluh Sehun datar sambil membuka pintu 402. Mereka berdua lansung terdiam karena melihat sosok mungil yang sedang tidur dengan posisi meringkuk di kasur rumah sakit yang kecil.

"Dia cantik. Tapi lebih menggoda baoziku kk" kekeh Luhan mesum "Permisi" teriak Luhan dan lansung membangunkan sosok mungil yang tertidur tadi.

Setelah membuka mata sipitnya sosok mungil tadi hanya memandang Luhan dan Sehun dengan tatapan was – was dan marah karena sudah membangunkannya dari tidur cantiknya. "Siapa kalian? Dan apa kalian tak tahu sopan santun? Disini rumah sakit" ujar Baekhyun –sosok mungil tadi- sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya juga jangan lupa tatapan sinisnya pada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Wew mulutmu tak secantik wajahmu" celetuk Sehun blak – blakkan dan menghasilkan pelototan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Well Nona Byun.."

"Yak! Aku masih laki – laki bodoh. Meskipun aku seorang pelacur rendahan di bar kumuh jangan pernah memanggilku nona apalagi dengan tampang mesummu itu. Dan juga untuk apa kalian kemari?" potong Baekhyun sebelum Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pertama, maafkan aku karena lidahku terpeleset hingga memanggilmu Nona. Kedua, kau memang pelacur dan jangan bangga akan hal itu. Ketiga aku mesum hanya disaat ada Baoziku yang montok dan terakhir kami hanya ingin sedikit menginterogasimu tentang orang ini" jelas Luhan panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan foto Seunghyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat foto Seunghyun hanya berdeih malas "Dia hanyalah orang yang sayangnya hanya tampan tapi miskin. Tak mampu membayar ketika ingin dimanja dasar. Dan siapa yang memberitahu kalian jika orang itu bertemu denganku? Jangan bila bocah bartender itu? Tsk dasar bocah" umpat baekhyun ketika melihat dua orang tampan yang ada di depannya mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak merasa tidak menginggalkan apapun pada Seunghyun?" Tanya Sehun

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Sebelum menemui Seunghyun. Siapa orang yang kau temui?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi karena dia merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Hm, aku menemui bocah bartender itu lalu menemui adikku yang merengek dibelikan Jajangmyun sebentar lalu aku hanya menemui satu clien yang kalau tak salah namanya Do Kyungsoo" terang Baekhyun setelah berpikir lama.

"Bagaimana ciri – ciri Do Sookyung itu?" Tanya Luhan dan hanya ditatap malas oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Tingginya hanpir sama seperti tinggiku. Wajahnya sangat imut, tapi jangan salah ternyata kejantanannya sangatlah besar dan memuaskan" jelas Baekhyun. Well sekali pelacur tetaplah pelacur.

"Baiklah Nona Byun, kami sudah selesai interogasinya. Terima kasih atas partisipasi anda. Dan semoga cepat sembuh" ujar Luhan lalu meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun bersama Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihat kedua orang itupun hanya tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Luhan dan Sehunpun pergi tanpa menaruh curiga apapun pada laki – laki manis itu di benak mereka sekarang hanya mencari seseorang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo tapi sebelum itu mereka harus menemui Nona Jung terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berdua terus melangkah pergi tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tidak melambai kepada mereka. Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi raut datar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin juga mata yang menatap kosong ke depan "Master mereka datang" bisiknya lirih pada angin yang berhembus.

.

.

.

"Siapa wanita berdada plastic itu Jongin?" Tanya Minseok pada Jongin yang kebetulan sedang mengobrol dengan Wonwoo di tempat resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Oh kau melihatnya? Bukankah dia terihat sangat menjijikan dengan dada plastic dan bedak tujuh lapis itu?" Tanya Jongin pada Minseok yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yeah aku setuju. Dia terlihat mengerikan. Wonwoo apa kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Minseok pada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam setelah dia datang.

"Namanya Lee Soonkyu. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau menyebutkan siapa namanya tapi karena aku memaksa karena ini juga prosedur dari rumah sakit. Juga karena Nona Jung termasuk keluarga korban yang meninggal tempo hari" jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar dan hanya diangguki setuju oleh Minseok karena dia juga setuju dengan resepsionis tampan itu.

"Kau hebat adik manis. Kau benar – benar menjalankan peranmu sebagai resepsionis teladan haha" canda Jongin pada Wonwoo dan membuat anak tampan itu terkekeh geli.

"Oh Jongin. Melihatmu berinteraksi dengan orang tampan membuat mataku kesemutan" ucap sebuah/? Suara sarkas pada Jongin. Jonginpun menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tampang malas.

"Kau Oh keparat Sehun" tunjuk Jongin ke arah Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depannya "Sebenarnya siapa yang kekasihmu ha? Aku atau rusa gila itu? Dan juga kenapa kau membawa rusa rabies itu? Dia bisa menyebarkan virus berbahaya disini" pekik Jongin berlebihan dan lansung menjadi pusat perhatian tapi itu tak terlalu lama karena mereka takut pada pandangan tajam Sehun.

"Yak! Dasar hitam" teriak Luhan kalap sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin yang merengut.

"Sudahlah Lu. Dan Jongin Sehun itu calon suamimu jadi tenang saja. Dan jikalau Sehun selingkuh dengan Luhan kejantanan mereka akan aku potong menjadi potongan kecil – kecil" cuap Minseok kalem dan membuat Sehun, Luhan bahkan Wonwoo bergidik ngilu/?

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Ada hal yang perlu kami bicarakan pada Nona Jung muda itu. Jadi apa kami bisa menemuinya?" Tanya Luhan pada Jongin.

"Yang aku tahu dia sedang menerima tamu.."

"Tidak wanita itu sudah pergi dari rumah sakit" potong Wonwoo cepat sebelum jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Tadi ketika kalian bertengkar" jawab Wonwoo polos dan mereka berempat lansung mendengus pelan.

Luhan dan Sehunpun lansung berjalan ke ruangan Soojung diikuti dengan MInseok dan Jongin di belakang mereka. Di perjalanan kesana Mineok menanyakan untuk apa mereka menemui Soojung dan lansung dijelaskan oleh Luhan. Setelah sampai di depan pitu kamar Soojung, Jongin dahulu yang masuk ke kamar untuk mencegah sifat bar – bar Soojung katanya.

Pintu dibuka dan terlihat Soojung sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat hal itu, Jongin memberi instruksi pada Minseok dan yang lain untuk masuk dengan perlahan.

"Soojung?" bisik Jongin pelan sambil menepuk bahu wanita itu pelan.

Soojung perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin. Jonginpun tersenyum lembut dan wajah Soojung tadinya tegang menjadi sedikit rileks. "Ada temanku yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu tentang kakakmu. Maukah kau memberitahu mereka sedikit? Tanya Jongin sangat lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan sosok Jongin yang bar – bar.

Soojung hanya diam menatap Jongin dan tidak lama kemudia dia menganggukan kepalanya pelan tanda menyetujui penawaran Jongin. Jonginpun tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangn Soojung ke arah Minseok, Sehun dan Luhan.

Ketika melihat mereka bertiga, wajah Soojung yang awalnya rileks perlahan menjadi tegang. Tangannya gemetaran hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Melihat keadaan Soojung yang seperti itu membuat Jongin terus membisikkan kalimat penenang untuknya. Entah Jongin juga tidak mengetahui kenapa Soojung bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"P-Pembunuh" bisik Soojung sambil gemetar dengan tatapan yang lurus ke arah Minseok, Luhan dan Sehun.

"Soojung tenanglah. Mereka hanya akan menanyakan sedikit sesuatu tentang kakakmu" bisik Jongin lagi lebih lembut. Dia juga menjadi khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Soojung.

"Pem-pembunuh"

"PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUH" teriak Soojung kalap sambil memberontak dari kukungan tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi memeganginya. Dia terus berteriak seperti itu dan berlari ke luar ruangannya.

Melihat hal itu membuat mereka berempat lansung mengejar Soojung yang masih berteriak ketakutan di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Minseok dan Jongin juga berteriak kepada semua petugas yang kebetulan disana untuk menangkap Soojung sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun masih berlari dan berusaha menggapai tangan Soojung.

Soojung berlari tak tentu arah hingga di depannya ada jendela yang lumayan besar terbuka. Jendela tersebut ada di lantai yang sama dengan ruangan Soojung yaitu lantai 7. Soojung berhenti tepat di depan jendela itu dan menoleh sekilas orang – orang yang berlari menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum sekilas pada sosok Luhan dan Sehun yang akan menggapai tangannya dan berbalik ke arah jendela itu.

"Tidak Soojung" teriak Jongin dari kejauhan

Brak!

19 Agustus, 19.50 PM KST

Jung Soojung, Adik dari Jung Sooyoun yang meninggal karena dibunuh kini terbaring lemah di halaman rumah sakit T di kawasan Daejeon dengan darah mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia melompat dari lantai tujuh dengan alasan yang tak jelas. "Pembunuh" bisik Soojung pelan sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tanah ketika dia turun melihat keadaan Soojung yang bersimbah darah. Dia tiba – tiba merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimutinya. Mencium aroma yang sangat familiar itu membuat Jongin berbalik dan menenggalamkan kepalanya di dada orang itu.

Sehun yang melihat keadaan Jongin hanya bisa menepuk pundak kekasihnya itu pelan sambil menggumamkan kata 'tak apa ini bukan salahmu'. Dia tahu kenapa Jongin bisa sampai sesedih ini. Meskipun Jongin sangatlah bar – bar tapi dia tidak pernah menyepelehkan pasiennya. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin gagal menyembuhkan pasiennya.

"Aku gagal Sehun. Dia melompat tepat di depan mataku. Me-meskipun aku tidak suka dengannya tapi dia tetap pasienku hiks aku gagal Sehun" isak jongin di dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Tak apa Jong,, Ini bukan salahmu. Tapi jika kau mau menangis, menangislah aku disini akan menjadi penyanggamu" bisik Sehun pada jongin dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu ketika bahu Jongin semakin bergetar karena tangis.

Minseok yang melihat keadaan adiknya yang ada di pelukan Sehun hanya menatap sedih mereka berdua. Jongin pasti merasa sangat gagal ketika tau pasiennya bunuh diri di depan matanya pula. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang sedang mencoba memeriksa jasad Soojung tanpa mengubah letak jasad tersebut seinchipun. Minseok tadi sudah menelepon polisi dan sebentar lagi mereka akan kemari. Di saat dia ingin bertanya pada Luhan yang sepertinya menemukan sesuatu di tangan kiri Soojung yang mengepal suara sirine sudah rebut membelah keramaian orang – orang yang menonton jasad Soojung.

Para petugaspun keluar dari mobil dan mulai mengerubuti jasad Soojung. Minseokpun mendekati Luhan yang menjauh beberapa langkah dari jasad Soojung. Minseok berdiri di samping Luhan sambil menggenggam lengan kanan kekasihnya itu. Luhan hanya meoleh dan tersenyum singkat sambil mengusap rambut Minseok pelan. Minseok tahu jika kekasihnya ini sangat ingin juga berada disana, bukan hanya berada di pinggir seperti ini. Tapi apa daya Luhan tak punya kuasa lagi untuk ikutan sebuah penyelidikan seperti ini.

"Well, jadi penyebab kematian Nona Jung ini karena keberadaan Inspektur gila ini lagi? Dan lagipula untuk apa kau kesini? Kau sudah dikeluarkan dari kantor pusat" cibir orang itu sinis pada Luhan.

Minseok hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan kanan Luhan untuk mencegah Luhan bertindak gegabah. "Wew detektif sekaligus inspektur terbaik dari negara tercinta datang kemari. Ini kebanggan bagiku untuk bertemu denganmu Hyonwu-ssi. Dan juga kekasihku bekerja disini jadi yeah aku bisa sesuka hati datang kemari. Dan untuk pemberitahuan terakhir aku memang dikeluarkan dari kantor pusat tapi aku masih mempunyai wewenang disana Hyonwu-ssi. Dan ingat kau hanya seorang penggantiku tidak lebih. Jika kau ingin mengetahui kronologi bagaimana nona Jung tewas tanyakan saja padaku jangan pada kekasih atau adik kekasihku. Sampai jumpa" tutur Luhan pergi sambil menarik pelan Minseok bersamanya. Mereka meninggalkan inspektur yang sebenarnya bernama Woohyun itu dengan langkah biasa dan mengabaikan inspektur yang mengumpat kesal ditempatnya berdiri.

Setelah berjalan menjauh, mereka berniat menemui Jongin yang sudah dibawa pergi duluan oleh Sehun duluan dan Minseok sangat yakin jika mereka berdua ada di ruangan Jongin. Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruangan Jongin, hanya keheningan yang menemani Luhan dan Minseok.

"Lu kau tahu?" Tanya Minseok memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Luhan hanya menggumam mendengar pertanyaan Minseok.

"Aku bangga padamu yang menanggapi inspektur baru itu dengan dingin. Aku juga suka kalimat sarkasmu haha dan juga namanya Woohyun Lu" ujar Minseok malas di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau memang harus bangga pada Dominantmu Baozi haha,,, dan juga entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini lidahku sering terpeleset ketika mengucapkan nama orang yang asing" canda Luhan dan Minseok hanya tertawa pelan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan runangan pribadi Jonngin. Minseokpun melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi ada di lengan Luhan dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Mereka masuk dan di dalam mereka melihat sosok Sehun yang duduk di atas sofa sambil memangku Jongin yang sekarang sedang mengoceh random dan hanya ditanggapi kekehen pelan Sehun.

"Apa kau tak apa Jongin?" Tanya Minseok dan Jongin menoleh ke kakanya yang datang bersama Luhan lalu duduk di depannya dan Sehun.

"Tenang saja. Aku selalu sehat kakakku yang manis haha" tawa Jongin yang membuat Minseok tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya ke mereka Sehun bagaimana apa kau setuju?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun dan detektif malas itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Luhanpun menceritakan semua apa yang dia temukan bersama Sehun selama mereka menyelidiki kasus Nona Jung. Dia juga menceritakan tentang penemuan kartu tarot dan sehun menunjukkan kartu tersebut ke mereka karena selama ini Sehun yang membawa kartu itu.

Setelah menceritakan itu semua, Minseok dan Jongin hanya memandang dua pemuda tampan itu dengan tatapan blank. Mereka tidak menyangka jika kasus pembunuhan Nona Jung yang lebih tua itu akan menjadi serumit ini.

Setelah hening selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Dia meletakkan sebuah kartu tarot yang sangat lecek seperti sudah digenggam terlalu lama. Kartu tarot itu bergambar seorang laki – laki yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan memegang kepalanya lalu ada Sembilan jajar pedang berwarna perak seperti menepel di tembok sebuah kamar. Di atas sendiri gambar tersebut ada angka Sembilan romawi.

"Aku menemukan ini di genggaman tangan kiri Soojung yang mengepal seperti meremat kartu ini hingga hancur. Seharusnya aku tidak membawa ini. Tapi karena aku tak mau berurusan dengan inspektur yang ada di luar sana aku mengambil ini" terang Luhan ketika semuanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kartu apa ini? Dan,, apa artinya?" Tanya Jongin bingung karena hell dia sangat tak familiar dengan yang namanya tarot dan ramalan karena menurutnya itu sangatlah bullshit.

"Nine of Sword" gumam Luhan yang masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Takut – Depresi – Ancaman – Rasa bersalah dan Kekhawatiran. Nine of Swords merupakan lambang dari keadaan dimana seseorang tidak tahu lagi mengenai pilihan apa yang harus diambilnya dan bagaimana cara mengkomunikasikan keinginan dan rasa kuatirnya itu. Segalanya terasa seperti lepas kendali tanpa ada kepastian tentang apa yang harus disampaikannya kepada pihak lain. situasi pengalaman yang mengerikan menyebabkan stres dan kekhawatiran. kegelisahan atas orang yang dicintai. Ketakutan yang telah tumbuh di luar proporsi." Jelas Sehun dan membuat mereka semua diam.

"Apa karena itu Soojung memilih melompat? Dia terlalu depresi atas kematian kakaknya dan juga dia seperti sangat ketakutan ketika melihat salah satu diantara kita bertiga atau mungkin dia takut akan kita bertiga" terang Minseok sambil mengingat jika Soojung berteriak ketakutan ketika melihatnya, Luhan dan juga Sehun.

"Apa dia selalu histeris begitu pada orang baru?" Tanya Luhan pada Jongin.

"Kalau takut memang. Tapi hingga menjerit seperti itu,, tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya" jelas Jongin.

"Lalu siapa teman yang mengunjungi Soojung sebelum kita? Sekarang kita harus focus pada siapa yang memberi Soojung kartu itu" ucap Sehun an disetujui oleh Luhan.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Soonkyu. Dia mengaku sebagai teman Soojung" ucap Jongin setelah mengingat wanita kelebihan plastik itu.

"Aku memnita tolong pada kalian. Liburlah untuk satu hari. Aku dan Baozi akan mencari tahu siapa itu Lee Soonkyu sementara Sehun dan Jongin mencari tahu seseorang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo" ujar Luhan mantap dan lansung disetujui oleh semuanya.

"Untuk Do Kyungsoo aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi. Dia selalu bekerja sebagai pelayan sekaligus penyanyi di kafe S di sekitar distrik Cheongnyong-Dong. Kalian bisa kesana ketika kafe buka" ujar Luhan memberi informasi.

"Baiklah besok kami akan berangkat. Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang sibuk dan melelahkan"

.

.

.

"Akh" rintihan sakit itu seketika keluar dari bibir tipisnya ketika seseorang yang ada di atasnya menusukkan sebuah jarum suntik berisi cairan aneh tepat di dalam lidahnya.

"Apa kau merasakannya? Bukankah ini sangat nikmat?" Tanya orang itu ketika pria cantik yang ada dibawahnya menggeram sendiri sambil meliuk – liukkan badannya di atas ranjang yang sempit. "Ini adalah hukumanmu. Seharusnya kau tetap menjadi anak baik saja" geram oranng itu sambil memasukkan sebuah besi berbentuk seperti tabung hitam kecil yang panjang ke dalam lubang anal pria cantik itu.

"Akh akh akh ma- akh afkan aku master. Akh ak-ku mohon keluarkan. Sa- sakit" rintih pria itu karena lubang analnya terasa sakit ketika pinggaran besi itu bergesekkan dengan kulut dalam analnya.

"Tidak akan ada kata maaf untukmu Byun Baekhyun"

"Akh sakit"

.

TBC

.

* * *

Holla Minna-san, Apakah saya terlalu lama update? Jikalau iya maafkan saya *bow* salahkan tugas kuliah saya yang bikin stress heish,,,

Saya tak mau banyak bicara disini. Intinya jangan bingung waktu baca ini ne? Dan maaf atas typo yang banyak karena saya tak mengedit ini lagi. Mata saya suda tak kuat.

Dan untuk karakter yang pendeskripsiannya buruk disini saya bukan bermaksud menjelek - jelekkan mereka. Ini hanya tuntutan peran saja :v

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Terlihat di pagi hari yang masih berembun, Minseok dan Luhan –yang masih setengah sadar- keluar dari mobil mereka dan Minseok lansung saja menarik lengan Luhan ke depan pagar rumah kecil nan sederhana. Minseokpun lansung mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dengan tak sabar.

Pagar rumah yang terlihat tua itupun terbuka dan terlihat sosok seorang pemuda tampan yang masih mengantuk. Dia melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pagar rumahnya di pagi buta. Diapun lansung menarik Minseok dan Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dan lansung mengunci pagar rumahnya rapat.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa saja?" Tanya Minseok tiba – tiba ketika melihat pemuda itu mengunci pagar rumahnya.

"Lebih baik kita membahas masalah ini di dalam. Ayo kita masuk" jawab pemuda itu lalu menggiring Minseok dan Luhan yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan rapat.

.

Tittle : Who?

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lu han, Kim Minseok and other

Rate : M (Untuk unsur crimenya)

Pair : Hunkai and Lumin

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Crack pairs

Untuk semua tokoh yang ada disini saya tidak berniat menghina mereka. Hati - hati dengan typos dan juga maafkan saya jika ada unsur forensik, penjabaran dan juga psikologis yang kurang karena saya hanyalah mahasiswa desain yang hanya bisa berimajinasi dan mengambar kk

Enjoy the read!

.

Siang hari di sekitar distrik Cheongnyong-Dong, terlihat Jongin yang berwajah cemberut dan Sehun yang berwajah mengantuk berjalan menghampiri satu – satunya kafe yang ada disana. Mereka memasuki kafe yang bertuliskan open tersebut dan Jongin lansung mengagumi arsitektur kafe tersebut.

Kafe tersebut mempunyai arsitektur seperti kafe pada umumnya. Yang membedakan adalah begitu banyak tanaman yang indah berjajar di sekitar kafe dan tanaman – tanaman itu ditempatkan di dalam sebuah pot mungil yang indah. Jongin lansung merasakan udara yang segar ketika masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Langit – langit kafe tersebut juga terbuat dari kaca, sehingga memungkinkan samar – samar pantulan cahaya matahari memasuki kafe dan malah membuat kafe tersebut sangat indah.

Sehun hanya menguap bosan ketika beruang manisnya melonjak senang dan lansung berlari ke tempat duduk yang dekat dengan banyak tanaman anggrek dan mawar. Well, sinkron memang. Tapi itu terlihat sangat indah. Sehunpun menghampiri konter pemesanan untuk memesan segelas Choco Frape Blended dengan ekstra krim dan bubuk coklat untuk Jongin, Americano untuknya dan juga dua potong Geeen Tea Opera Cake.

Pegawai itu mencatat pesanan Sehun dengan serius lalu memberikan Sehun sebuah plakat bernomor 07 dan berkata jika pesanan akan diantar. Setelah membayar semua pesanannya, diapun berjalan ke arah Jongin yang masih tetap mengagumi arsitektur kafe tersebut. Bahkan sekarang Sehun bisa melihat jika beruang manisnya itu meminta ijin kepada pegawai yang lewat untuk memetik satu buah mawar kuning dan dengan senang hati pegawai tersebut memetiknya untuk Jongin. Sehunpun duduk di hadapan Jongin yang sedang menciumi aroma mawar kuning tersebut dan lansung meletakkan plakat bernomor tadi di meja.

"Jadi Sehun, menurutmu yang mana orang yang bernama Kyungsoo tersebut?" Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang membalasnya dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Mungkin saja itu seorang pegawai yang mencatat pesananku tadi. Tapi aku juga tak yakin" acuh Sehun dan lansung mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada salah satu pelayan laki – laki yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Choco Frape Blended dengan ekstra krim dan bubuk coklat, Americano dan juga dua potong Geeen Tea Opera Cake" ucap pelayan itu memastikan dan lansung dibalas dengan gumaman malas oleh Sehun.

Pelayan itu pun meletakkan semua pesanan Sehun di atas meja dan mengambil plakat bernomor yang ada di atas meja. Membungkukkan badannya pelan, pelayan itu berniat pergi tapi berhenti ketika suara Jongin memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Apakah kau tahu pegawai disini yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyendokki cream yang ada di atas minumannya.

"Ah itu dengan saya sendiri Nona" jawab pelayan tersebut yang ternyata Do Kyungsoo yang mereka cari dan Jongin lansung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut ketika mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kami meminta sedikit waktu luangmu Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Sehun setelah sedari tadi menyesap kopinya "Kami hanya ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu"

"Jika anda mau menunggu, saya akan mempunyai waktu satu jam untuk jam makan siang saya. Dan jam makan siang akan dimulai setengah jam lagi" jawab Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang terus menyesap kopinya dan membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika melihat gula yang disediakannya tak digunakan oleh Sehun, pasti kopi itu sangat pahit.

"Baiklah kami akan menunggumu Kyungsoo-sii" jawab Sehun final tanpa memandang Kyungsoo yang menunduk sebentar lalu pergi ketika dia mendengar pemuda mungil itu membisikkan kata permisi.

"Sehun dunia ini sangat tak adil" sergah Jongin di saat Kyungsoo telah pergi.

"Apa maksudmu bear?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang Jongin yang memotong potongan cake dengan ukuran besar lalu melahapnya hingga mulutnya menggembung lucu.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu memanggilku nona sedangkan kau tidak" protesnya sambil memakan sisa cakenya beringas dan malah menimbulkan kekehan pelan Sehun.

"Itu artinya mereka tahu perbedaan antara siapa yang pria disini dan siapa yang wanita Bear" jawab Sehun lancar dan selanjutnya terdengar teriakkan nyaring Jongin dan kekehan evil Sehun.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu berhenti di depan sebuah apartement kumuh dan kecil. Minseok dan Luhanpun lansung keluar dari mobil dan memandang bangunan apartement itu dengan tatapan sedikit sanksi.

"Lu, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Tanya Minseok ragu pada Luhan.

"Alat penunjuk jalan yang ada di mobil tidak mungkin berbohong Baozi. Kau selalu tahu akan hal itu" jawab Luhan pada Minseok yang memandang apartement itu bingung.

"Aku benar – benar bersumpah jika nona Lee Soonkyu yang kemarin seperti cerminan wanita konglomerat dan menyukai plastic –if you know about what his mean-, jadi tidak mungkin dia hidup di apartement kumuh ini. Apa kau yakin anak selundupanmu yang ada di kantor pusat tidak membohongimu?" Tanya Minseok cerewet. Baru kali ini Luhan mengetahui kepribadian Minseok yang cerewet.

"Tidak Baozi, alamat ini sudah benar. Dan jangan menyebutkan anak selundupan, dia memang anak buahku di masa lalu" terang Luhan lalu menggandeng tangan Minseok untuk masuk ke dalam pagar apartement kumuh itu "Lebih baik kita masuk dan menanyakan apakah orang yang bernama Lee Sunkyung itu tinggal disini" ujar Luhan lalu melangkah mendekati lelaki tua yang sedang merokok di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Permisi tuan,,"

"Apakah ada seorang wanita bernama Lee Soonkyu tinggal disini?" tanya Minseok memotong perkataan Luhan karena dia tahu jika rusa mesum itu pasti salah menyebutkan nama Soonkyu.

"Ah anak muda yang suka menghambur – hamburkan uang itu?" Tanya lelaki tua itu tanpa memandang Minseok dan Luhan "Dia tinggal di lantai tiga dan nomor apartementnya 103. Dia hidup sendiri disana" gumam lelaki tua itu tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan dan Minseok.

"Ah baiklah, terima kasih tuan" ucap Minseok lalu menarik lengan Luhan untuk pergi. Entah kenapa dia merasakan ada hal yang mengganjal pada lelaki tua itu.

"Ah tunggu sebentar" teriak lelaki tua itu dan membuat Luhan dan Minseok menghentikan langkah mereka "Kalian berdua menyimpan suatu hal yang sangat besar. Bahkan kalian sadar akan hal itu. Berhati – hatilah dalam melangkah" ucap lelaki tua itu dan lansung masuk ke dalam kamar apartementnya.

Luhan dan Minseokpun hanya saling memandang dan mengedikkan bahu mereka acuh. Merekapun segera naik ke lantai tiga dengan Minseok yang terus menggerutu karena tidak adanya lift disana. Merekapun sudah sampai lantai tiga dan mencari kamar bernomor 103. Minseok menemukannya dan lansung memanggil Luhan, Luhanpun mengetuk pintu apartement itu dengan pelan dan samar – samar mereka mendengar suara orang mengumpat dari dalam.

Pintupun terbuka dan lansung menampilkan sosok Lee Soonkyu dengan tampilan acak – acakkan dan uh sangat jelek jika tanpa make up. Matanya membola ketika melihat siapa tamunya, dia hendak menutup pintu apartementnya tapi kalah cepat karena Luhan sudah menahan pintu tersebut dengan sebelah kakinya. Tanpa rasa bersalahpun Minseok lansung masuk ke dalam apartement tersebut disusul dengan Luhan dan umpatan keras Soonkyu lalu terdengar pintu yang dibanting keras. Soonkyu lansung berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan amarah yang mencapai ubun – ubun.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN BERSIKAP SANGAT TAK SOPAN SEPERTI ITU HA?" teriaknya kencang dan hanya dibalas siulan jahil Luhan dan kernyitan jijik oleh Minseok.

"Soonkyu-ssi, kau adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi lihatlah apartement ini? Ini sudah seperti kandang babi" cerca Minseok yang memang selalu risih jika melihat sesuatu yang kotor ada di depan matanya.

"Dan jangan berteriak Soongkyung-ssi, kau seperti seorang pekerja prostitusi yang ditangkap polisi" sahut Luhan dengan santai dan malah membuat Soonkyu semakin marah. Apa – apaan itu Soongkyung? Siapa dia?, itulah yang ada di pikiran Soonkyu sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian mau? Kenapa kalian tiba – tiba datang dan menganggu pagi tenangku?" Tanya Soonkyu sinis sambil duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan pasangan Lumin.

"Kami hanya ingin menanyakan apa hubunganmu dengan Soojung?" Tanya Minseok to the point dan mengabaikan Luhan yang sedang membongkar sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di sofa tempat dia duduk.

"Aku adalah temannya" singkat Soonkyu yang bola matanya terus bergerak – gerak tak tentu arah dan tak menatap Minseok maupun Luhan.

Ekspresi Soonkyu membuat Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya curiga. Ekspresi Soonkyu adalah ekspresi umum ketika seseorang merasa terpojokkan atau resah.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Minseok sekali lagi dan dijawab iya dengan lantang oleh Soonkyu.

"Soongkyung-ssi, apakah kau suka dengan ramalan?" Tanya Luhan tiba – tiba sambil menunjukkan setumpuk kartu tarot yang ditemukannya di dalam kotak.

Soonkyu yang melihat Luhan memegang setumpuk kartu tarot itu lansung merebutnya dengan kasar.

"PERGI KALIAN" usir Soonkyu tiba – tiba sambil mencoba mendorong Minseok dan Luhan keluar dari apartementnya.

"Tapi Soonkyu-sii,," cegah Minseok tapi dia lansung terkena tamparan Soonkyu. Luhan yang melihat itupun lansung menyembunyikan Minseok di belakang tubuhnya dan lansung menatap Soonkyu tajam. Melihat kilatan tajam yang ada di mata rusa itu membuat nyali Soonkyu lansung ciut.

"Kami menyakan hal ini dengan cara baik – baik Soonkyu-ssi. Jika kau berlaku kasar, aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang lebih kasar daripada yang kau lakukan" desis Luhan dan mengabaikan MInseok yang membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tidak akan mau menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian" jawab Soonkyu sambil berteriak "Jika kalian mau menanyakan tentang kematian Soojung, aku tidak mengetahui hal itu. Pergi kalian dari apartementku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi" teriak Soonkyu kalap dan lansung menutup pintunya kasar di depan Luhan lansung.

"Dasar wanita bar – bar. Apa – apaan itu menampar Baozi di depan mataku lansung. Awas saja kau lihat saja nanti" gerutu Luhan dan lansung ditenangkan oleh Minseok.

"Sudahlah Lu, ayo kita kembali ke mobil" ujar Minseok sambil memegang lengan kanan Luhan yang masih menggerutu dan melangkah kembali ke mobil Luhan. Setelah sampai di mobil, Minseok masih berpikir hingga mengabaikan Luhan yang memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Baozi! Baozi?! Halo Baozi? Luhan sedang memanggilmu" ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang lengan Baozinya yang sedari tadi diam. Apa otaknya tadi jatuh di dalam apartement Soonkyu karena tamparan perempuan bar bar tadi?, batin Luhan mulai gila.

"Lu, apa kau tidak merasa curiga dengan sikap Soonkyu tadi?" Tanya Minseok sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ah itu, dia terlihat ketakutan. Juga ketika aku menemukan setumpuk kartu tarot, wajahnya seperti melihat seorang hantu ah lebih tepatnya seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah" jelas Luhan sambil menjalankan mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Dan juga jangan lupakan jika ketika kita datang, kita sama sekali tak menyinggung masalah kematian Soojung. Dan dengan lancarnya Soonkyu mengatakan jika tidak mau membahas masalah Soojung" gumam Minseok sambil membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk di handphonenya.

"Ah, bukan Cuma itu Baozi" celetuk Luhan dan membuat Minseok menatap kekasih rusanya itu "diantara semua kartu tarot milik Soongkyung tadi, aku tak menemukan kartu The Magicians, The Lovers juga Nine of Sword" perkataan Luhan lansung membuat Minseok kaget.

"Lu, apa pikiranmu sama seperti pikiranku?" Tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengatakan pada Mingyu supaya dia dan lainnya mengawasi Soongkyung itu. Kita akan mengawasi wanita itu dan jika dia melakukan hal – hal yang mencurigakan,,"

"Jangan lansung tangkap dia, kita harus melihat situasi terlebih dahulu. Jika perlakuan Soonkyu diluar nalar, baru tangkap wanita itu" ucap Minseok memotong perkataan Luhan. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berhenti di sekitar pinggiran area taman, dia meraih handphonenya dan menelepon Mingyu –salah satu selundupan Luhan- dan lansung memerintah anak tampan itu untuk mengawasi Lee Soonkyu.

Setelah Luhan menelepon, Minseok segera mengarahkan handphonenya di hadapan Luhan dan lansung diterima oleh lelaki rusa itu. Dia menatap Minseok sekilas lalu mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Setelah mengembalikan ponsel tersebut, Luhan memutar arah mobil dan lansung menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo merasa gugup ketika dipandang oleh dua mata yang berbeda. Yang satu menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik dan satu lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan malas. Dia berkali – kali menelan ludahnya gugup. Entah mengapa dia merasa dua orang di depannya itu bukan orang yang sembarangan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi" panggilan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan lansung bertatapan dengan ekspresi datar Sehun dan dia juga bisa melihat Jongin memakan cake Sehun.

"Ye?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apakah kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun to the point dan lansung membuat kyungsoo tercekat.

"Siapa namamu cantik?"

"Baek-Baekhyun. B-Byun Baekhyun argh lebih dalam kumohon"

Kyungsoo lansung saja menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya ketika percakapan antara dirinya dengan salah satu pelacur bar itu teringat di dalam otaknya.

"Ye. Aku mengenalnya karena pernah melakukan one night stand" jawab Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin memelan suaranya.

"Well, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah kau pernah mengenal Baekhyun sebelum kau melakukan night stand?" Tanya Sehun lagi dan dibalas gelengan kepala oeh Kyungsoo.

"Ah lalu apakah kau mengenal orang ini Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Jongin tiba – tiba sambil mengulurkan potret Seunghyun yang kemarin dia dapatkan dari Luhan. Untuk apa foto itu bagi Jongin? Tentu saja untuk mengoleksinya karena Jongin berkata jika Seunghyun sangatlah hot dan itu membuat Sehun menjadi kebakaran jenggot.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya ketika menatap potret Seunghyun, dia memasang tampang berpikir sedangkan Jongin memakan beberapa macaroon yang dia pesan tadi sambil memperhatikan ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan seorang lelaki yang berjalan mondar – mandir melewati meja tempatnya duduk. Dia memicingkan matanya tajam ketika lelaki itu terus menatap ke arah potret Seunghyun.

"Permisi tuan. Apakah kau mengenal seseorang yang ada di dalam foto itu?" Tanya Sehun pada lelaki yang sekarang membeku ditempat.

Pertanyaan Sehun lansung membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap lelaki yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu berdehem pelan.

"Ya aku adalah sepupu Seunghyun"

Pernyataan lelaki itu membuat Jongin tanggap meraih ponselnya yang ada di dekat Sehun dan mengetikkan sebua pesan untuk Minseok.

Bakpau gila! Kau dan kekasih rabiesmu itu harus segera datang ke kafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja karena ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Seunghyun disini.

Setelah mengirimkan tombol send Jongin lansung menatap lelaki yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Seunghyun itu dengan lekat. Sial kenapa dia juga harus tampan hell, batin Jongin yang sedang bergelut dengan akal sehatnya. Melihat Jongin yang menatap sepupu Seunghyun membuat tangan Sehun gatal untuk mencongkel kedua mata indah Jongin supaya tidak jelalatan.

"Anda bisa menunggu disini sementara tuan. Aku masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada seseorang yang ada di sebelah anda" ucap Sehun tanpa mau memanang lelaki yang ingin melayangkan sebuah protes. "Jadi Kyungsoo-ssi, apakah kau mengenal orang yang ada di foto itu?" Tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi sesudah aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun aku melihat orang ini sudah terkapar di meja bar" perkataan Kyungsoo membuat lelaki yang mengaku sepupu Seunghyun mencebikkan mulutnya pelan.

"Lalu setelah itu?" Tanya Jongin sedikit tak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aku lansung pulang karena memang urusanku sudah selesai" jawab Kyungsoo polos dan hanya ditatap malas oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi kau bisa kembali" usir Sehun malas tanpa memandang Kyungsoo yang menggumamkan sumpah serapah.

"Ah sebelum kau pergi, bisakah aku memesan Americano?" Tanya sepupu Seunghyun pada Kyungsoo yang mau beranjak pergi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badannya singkat sebelum pergi.

"Siapa namamu tuan? Dan apakah benar jika Seunghyun adalah sepupumu?" tanya Jongin setelah menelan beberapa macaroon.

"Namaku Choi Siwon. Bisa dikatakan aku adalah kakak Seunghyun. Kami hanya berbeda ayah" tutur Siwon dan lansung mendapat anggukan dari Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kami akan menanyaimu beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus menunggu kakakku dan kekasih rabiesnya itu datang terlebih dahulu" tutur Jongin dan mendapat anggukan dari Siwon yang meminum kopinya yang baru saja diantar Kyungsoo.

Disaat menunggu Luhan dan Minseok, Sehun yang awalnya ingin memakan cakenya hanya menatap piring cakenya datar lalu menatap Jongin yang tersenyum jahil. Melihat itu membuat Sehun lansung meraih piring macaroon Jongin dan mengambil tiga buah macaroon dan lansung membuat Jongin berteriak nyaring.

Siwon yang melihat perlakuan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berseteru dihadapannya hanya tersenyum geli. Mereka berdua memanglah sangat berbeda tapi mereka cocok satu sama lain.

"Yo yo" sapa seseorang dan membuat Siwon menoleh pada dua orang asing yang menghampiri mejanya. Siwon sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya heran melihat seorang laki - laki yang tampan sekaligus cantik itu tapi tatapannya lansung berganti kagum ketika melihat lelaki yang sedang menggandeng lengan kanan lelaki tampan sekaligus cantik itu. Dia seperti Sohee Wonder Girl, batin Siwon kagum.

"Rusa gila kau terlambat 15 setengah detik" ucap Sehun datar.

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlambat 15 jam" jawab Luhan enteng dan duduk disamping Siwon. Dan meja kafe tersebut berbentuk bulat ngomong - ngomong.

"Jadi siapakah orang yang kau sebut sebagai kekasih Sunghyoun?" tanya Luhan dan ditatap aneh oleh Siwon.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan sikap gilanya Siwon-ssi. Dan orang yang disebelahmu adalah sepupu Seunghyun" tutur Sehun pada Siwon yang terdengar kaget oleh sikap rusa liar Luhan.

"Ah baiklah. Jadi Siwen-ssi -Siwon mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk tak memotong lidah orang disebelahnya- perkenalkan namaku Luhan dan disampingku ini adalah Minseok. Baoziku dan aku harap kau tidak memanggilnya Baozi karena itu panggilan khususku padanya" penuturan Luhan membuat Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apakah kau tahu alasan Seunghyun-ssi diPHK oleh perusahaannya?" tanya Minseok tiba - tiba dan membuat Siwon menghela napas pelan.

"Seunghyun,, sebenarnya dia adalah lelaki yang brengsek dan suka main wanita ataupun pria. Tapi jika menyangkut pekerjaan dia adalah pribadi yang sangat serius. Sangat berbeda dengan Seunghyun yang suka foya - foya. Sampai suatu hari kantor tempat Seunghyun bekerja mendapat tinjauan dari keluarga Jung. Tapi dibalik semua itu keluarga Jung lama - kelamaan mengambil alih kekuasaan. Satu persatu karyawan disana di PHK karena mereka tahu jika keluarga Jung bermain kotor. Seunghyun adalah orang yang terakhir di PHK. Dia bilang padaku jika dulu dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sooyoun, dia berkata jika dia dipaksa bercinta dengan wanita itu. Soojung, adik Sooyounpun juga ikut untuk memaksa Seunghyun. Yang aku tahu selama 3 bulan lamanya Senghyun menjadi alat sex mereka. Dan saat itu satu hari sebelum Seunghyun meninggal, dia menolong seorang anak perempuan seorang inspektur dan ketika mengembalikan sang anak pada inspektur itu, dia menanyakan suatu hal mengenai kekotoran dalam bisnis Jung family karena dia mendapat laporan agar menangkap mereka atas tuduhan sudah merugikan banyak orang. Seunghyun yang merasa lelah menjadi pemuas nafsu kedua nona Jungpun mengatakan semua keburukan keluarga Jung dalam mengambil alih kantornya" Siwon menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap keempat orang yang sedamg memandangnya intens.

"Di saat Seunghyun mengungkapkan semua keburukan Jung family, disaat itu Sooyoun sudah meninggal dan Soojung yang menjadi gila. Tapi karena kekuasaan keluarga Jung, entah darimana mereka tahu kalau Seunghyun yang membocorkan semua keburukan mereka. Di hari itu juga Seunghyun dipecat dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Dan di malam hari Seunghyun meninggal karena kebakaran itu" Siwon menutup matanya ketika mengingat adik tirinya itu. Hidupnya sangatlah miris dan mungkin Tuhan sudah cukup menguji Seunghyun hingga memanggilnya ke sisinya.

"Intinya akar masalah dari semua ini adalah keluarga Jung?" tanya Minseok pelan dan dianggukki oleh Siwon.

"Ketika Seunghyun mengatakan kejelekan keluarga Jung, mereka hampir bangkrut tapi entah mendapat kekuasaan darimana lagi, mereka berdiri dengan kokoh lagi. Bahkan inspektur yang menangani masalah mereka hilang tanpa kabar hingga sekarang" tutur Siwon dan membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Apakah inspektur tersebut bernama Yunho?" tanya Luhan tiba - tiba. Siwon yang mendengar itu lansung meangguk mantap.

"Dia adalah temanku. Saat ini dunia kepolisian dibuat bingung oleh hilangnya Yunho hyung. Kim Yunho mempunyai seorang istri yang bernama Kim Jaejoonv, mereka mempunyai anak perempuan yang bernama Kim Na Ri. Sebenarnya Yunho hyung adalah salah satu keluarga Jung. Nama aslinya Jung Yunho, dia diusir dari keluarga Jung karena berhubungan dengan Jaejoong hyung yang sesama lelaki. Yunho hyung memberontak dan akhirnya kabur bersama Jaejoong hyung" ucapan Luhan membuat keempat manusia yang ada disana kaget.

"Apakah kita harus menemui Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Minseok yamg tiba - tiba khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Dia sudah menganggap Jaejoong saudara sendiri.

"Kalian tak akan bisa menemukannya. Sekua keluarga kecil Yunho hyung menghilang entah kemana" ucap Luhan lemas.

"Kenapa ini menjadi semakin rumit" rengek Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Dari semua info yang kalian ssampaikan aku mempunyai kesimpulan jika sepertinya keluarga Jung akar dari semua masalah ini. Tapi jika jtu benar. Kenapa Sooyoun dan Soojung terbunuh. Juga kartu - kartu tarot itu. Dan yang terpenting Seunghyun juga menjadi korban disini. Kelihatannya sang pelaku membenci keluarga Jung dan orang - orang yang berhubungan dekat dengan mereka. Kelihatannya kau harus mengawasi Soonkyu lebih ketat Lu"ucap Sehun dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Dan juga kelihatannya pelakunya orang yang benar - benar mengenal Jung sister secara luar maupun dalam. Dan aku menarik ucapanku ketika pelaku menyimpan kebencian pada Jung family, lebih tepatnya sang pelaku menyimpan dendam pada Jung sister hingga membunuh mereka dan orang - orang terdekat mereka" tutur Sehun datar.

"Astaga Seunghyun kenapa hidupmu menderita sekali. Semoga kau tenang disana" doa Siwon untuk Seunghyun yang sudah dipanggil dahulu oleh sang kuasa.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari orang - orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat demgan Jung sister. Semua data mereka harus kita dapatkan. Kau bisa mengaturnya kan Lu?" tanya Minseok dan diangguki oleh Luhan "Juga untuk Siwon-ssi terima kasih sudah memberi kami info yang sangat lengkap dan penting" ujar Minseok dan Siwon hanya tersenyum ramah sambil mengucapkan kembali kasih secara pelan.

"Aku rasa setelah ini kita tak akan pulang terlebih dahulu. Ada kasus pembunuhan lagi dan Dongwoo mengatakan jika di dekat korban terdapat sebuah kartu tarot" ujar Luhan setelah melihat ponselnya lalu berdiri.

"Perintahkan dia untuk tak memghubungin kantor pusat terlebih dahulu" ujar Sehun berdiri sambil membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Siwon-ssi sudah membantu kami" ujar Minseok pada Siwon yang sepertinya juga akan meninggalkan tempat.

"Kembali kasih Minseok-ssi. Aku berdoa suapay kalian cepat menemukan pembunuhnya karena Seunghyun sudah menjadi korban tanpa memgetahui apapun. Selamat tinggal semuanya" ucap Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada keempat orang yang akan menemukan pembunuh Seunghyun.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" teriak seorang wanita yang sekarang terjebak diantara tembok dan dia didekati oleh seseorang yang memakai topi hitam.

"Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan sebuah sampah" guman orang itu pelan sambil mengayun - ayunkan besi panjang berwarna hitam yang ada di genggamannya pelan.

"Kau gila. Selama ini aku mengira kau akh" pekik wanita itu ketika ada besi runcing berwarna hitam menembus lehernya.

Orang itu hanya diam saja ketika wanita dihadapannya memekik kesakitan. Mata sipitnya menatap wanita itu dengan dingin dan hampa.

Bruk

Wanita itupun ambruk dengan sebuah besi runcing berwarna hitam di leher sebelah kanannya. Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai dingin dan meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri di dalam kamar wanita itu sendiri sebelum melemparkan sebuah kartu tarot yang jatuh tepat di atas dada wanita itu

.

TBC

.


End file.
